Make My Fantasies Come True
by Chelle-chan7
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving IchiRuki roleplay. Rated M for mature reasons. Ideas and requests are welcomed.
1. The Doctor Is In

**Ichigo is a sexy doctor. Rukia is a hot nurse. Mostly in Rukia's POV. Enjoy everyone!**

**BTW a reviewer reminded me. Basically annual breast exams suck, a female nurse must be with the male doctor for the examination on the patient should you choose a male, and so on and so forth. This collection is based on people's roleplaying dreams and fantasies. No one really thinks about the negatives in the exam if they're focused on having sex with someone. So... just focus on the IchiRuki smut, people :)**

**Disclaimer: No owning Bleach.**

* * *

Okay, so today's not going very well. First I arrived late to work because some idiot with no sense of decision-making, just had to be in front of me on what could possibly be the _worst_ traffic jam in history! I mean _come on_! How hard could it be to decide left or straight within three minutes? For goodness sake, the dumbass stayed there for twenty whole minutes deciding that he wanted to go straight!! Then, I had to sit through an hour long lecture from Dr. Ukitake, on the importance of getting here on time. After getting out of that, about fifteen kids screamed while I gave them their flu shots, ten about-ready-to-pop women were going berserk with their hormones, and over twenty men thought it'd be fun to feel me up in which I just sent them all to the ER. So just when I thought my day couldn't possibly get _any_ worse...

"Rukia! Dr. Kurosaki's going to be the one giving us our annual breast exam!" cheered the ever so bright Orihime Inoue.

... it does...

"_What?!_" I screamed in disbelief. "What happened with Dr. Unohana giving us the exams?!"

"Well, the ER is overfilling with the perverted men, so she had to tend to them."

My eyes narrowed. I know I couldn't of possibly sent _that_ many. "Why did it have to be _him_?" Don't get me wrong. Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki's a great doctor. I just can't stand the guy. He's extremely arrogant, always arguing with me, always has to be right, always so...so...GAHHHH! I can't even explain it! Now all I needed to hear is that _he's_ going to be the one to tell me if something is or is not wrong with my feminine gifts!

"I'm very excited about my breast exam with him! He's so hot! Isn't he, Rukia?"

I stared at her with a dull expression. "No."

"Aww, come on, Rukia. I know you two don't get along very well, but you have to admit that he's the sexiest doctor here!" pouted the big breasted woman.

I rolled my eyes, "Not a chance..." _Maybe just a little..._ I slapped my own head. Whoever asked it?

--

I just wanted to get this breast examination over with, but what happens? Fucking Kurosaki has me last on his exam list and I've been waiting here for at _least_ three hours. It is friggin' ten at night and I want to go home, go to bed, and forget about my horrible day. But no. I'm here, in the waiting room, waiting for the bastard to finish up with Orihime, so that he could examine me next.

I hate today.

Just then, the door opened with a very depressed-looking Orihime. I gave her a questioning look.

"Is Dr. Kurosaki gay?"

I tried not to laugh, considering it might hurt a fragile looking Orihime. "It's possible. Why do you ask?"

"Because! Many guys have always come running for the slightest chance of feeling my large bosoms! He doesn't seem to be interested at all! Nor does he have that animalistic look in his eyes that every other male has in theirs when they see me! Is there something wrong with me?!" she wailed.

On the contrary, Orihime's condition wasn't really all that much of a shock. Though I constantly see girls surrounding him and I constantly tease him about many rumored affairs, he really doesn't seem to be interested in any woman.

"Nothings wrong with you."

Both Orihime and I jumped at the new voice that entered our conversation. Looking past Orihime, I see Ichigo Kurosaki leaning against the door with an indifferent expression.

Orihime began gaping like a fish, being caught and all. "D-Dr. Kuro-rosaki-

"Just because I'm not like all the other perverted animals you meet, doesn't mean I'm gay." He then turned his attention to me. "Rukia Kuchiki. Last patient of the day."

"And who's fault is that?" I muttered.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well I certainly hope you're not implying that it's _my_ fault that your name comes last in the alphabet?"

I jumped to my feet in an instant. "What the hell kind of alphabet are _you_ learning?! Rangiku Matsumoto's name is last and she was one of the first ones! You weren't even going in alphabetical order you jackass!!"

He rolled his eyes and began walking back into the examining room. "Temper temper, midget. Now hurry up and get in here. You're last."

Growling, I stomped passed Orihime and after him. Did I mention that I absolutely _hate_ this man?

--

So the height, weight, and blood pressure check were simple enough. Insults were flying everywhere, but still simple nonetheless. Now comes the uncomfortable part.

"Alright Kuchiki, unbutton your uniform."

It took a moment before my hands slowly came up to my collar. I looked away as I pulled the top down to my waist and undid the clasp on my bra.

His hands immediately touched me and began searching for any unusual lumps. I didn't look at him once during the examining. Instead, I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the sensations that his hands were stirring in me.

After a few minutes, he pulled away to write on his clipboard. I took this opportunity to put my bra back on.

"Well Kuchiki, looks like you're physically healthy." He went over to the counter and finished jotting down the information on his clipboard. Turning around, he smirked, "Now mentally, I'd like to recommend a few psychiatrists."

I glared at him as I pulled up my top and re-buttoned it. "Gee, thanks. Nice to know that I come in for a breast exam to find out that I'm mentally unstable."

"I'm recommending Dr. Kurotsuchi. He never gives up until he finds the absolute problem with his patients." Kurosaki seems to be challenging me now.

"This is ridiculous. I've had the worst morning by far, I was groped countless times today, at least five kids bit me while I gave them their shots, I had to wait three hours for this exam, I am tired, and I have absolutely no intention of staying here any longer to argue with you."

I stormed to the door, only to find that it was locked. I turned to see him twirling the key around his index finger. "You locked the door?"

He tilted his head to the side with an innocent expression. "Yeah."

A vein popped on my forehead. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Would you want the janitor to come barging in to see you topless?"

"No..."

"Well, there you go."

I sighed. "Do you mind unlocking the door then?"

"What's the magic word?" he drawled.

I'm going to kill this man. "Please." I muttered.

Satisfied, he glided towards me and the door. I turned my back to him as I waited for the unlocking so that I may return to the comfort of my own apartment and bed.

Soon, I smelled the heavenly, masculine scent that was undoubtedly less than three inches behind me. I saw his hand and the key slowly move towards the slot. Why does everything seem to be going in slow motion?

Then I suddenly felt hot air, breathing into my ear and the scent just got even stronger. "Yes, I _do_ mind."

Before I even realized it, he turned me around and slammed my back against the door, boxing me in. My eyes widened in horror.

The key had dropped to the floor with a loud clank echoing the room. It was dead silent as his intense amber orbs burned a hole into my own violet ones. I wanted to look away, but I can't. They're so... hypnotic.

After a few minutes, he spoke in a soft voice, "Do you know why..." His gaze flickered to my lips before coming back to my eyes. "...I don't look at other women?"

I gulped. This was really beginning to take its toll on me. His scent was intoxicating. His voice sounded so sexy and the facial expression he was giving me... was to die for. I swallowed and slowly shook my head.

He smirked. I felt his hand cupping the side of my face as he lowered himself closer. "It's because I find only one woman truly interesting." His thumb began stroking my cheek as our foreheads touched. "Would you like to take a guess... on who it might be?"

Holy crap, this isn't happening. Ichigo Kurosaki is not boxing me in between the door and his sexy body. Ichigo Kurosaki is not touching my face in a gentle way nor is Ichigo Kurosaki's face really less than an inch away from my own. Ichigo Kurosaki is not implying anything. Ichigo Kurosaki is just messing with me. He's just teasing me to get me angry.

I felt his hand apply more pressure to my dazed and confused face. He's trying to get me to answer. I put my small hands against his chest, in an attempt to push him away. Man! This guy really works out! Such a rock hard chest... I wonder if he has a six-

Hold it! Stop it Rukia! Push him away NOW!

I did. And guess what?

That body isn't just for show. The hand on my cheek moved to the back of my head and that's when I felt myself being pulled in to close the gap.

His lips were soft but forceful. I tried pushing against his chest again, but this time he just grabbed my hands and effortlessly threw them over my head.

I let out a sound of protest which led him to push more of himself against me. Slowly but surely, I'm melting. I begin kissing him back.

I can feel the smirk on his face, but somehow it feels different. It seems much less a smirk... and more of a... a smile? A genuine smile from Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki himself?

As our lips slowly danced, he let his left hand hold both of mine while his right began gently massaging my neck. It felt so nice. His tongue is asking entrance now. Maybe I'll let him in... just for a minute.

The kiss is getting deeper as he's eagerly exploring every inch of my mouth. His massaging hand found its way onto my breast and thus I couldn't help but to moan a little. This seemed to please him as he let go of my hands and lifted me up, hooking my legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. In this position, I can feel that I'm sitting on something hard. I gasped as he quickly turned us around and walked us over to the Gynecological examination table. We broke the kiss as he set me down on it.

I'm in such a daze right now. My mind is spinning. I needed more, but he's not doing anything. His hands are idle on my thighs. I swallowed hard before peeking up at his face.

His amber eyes were half-lidded but were staring back at my own. The eyes are a window into one's soul. I can see nearly everything in those soft chocolate pools. Admiration, want, lust... it was all as clear as day. The ones that seem to take my attention the most though, were loyalty... passion... an insatiable need... dare I even say... maybe... love?

No. I'm reading him wrong.

Crap. He saw the doubt in my eyes. Shit. There's that scowl.

His hands came up to smash our faces together for a fierce tongue war. This kiss was trying to get a message through to me. It was telling me that... he's serious. That there is a strong emotion for me in him. He's asking if I will return that emotion. He pulled me away and gazed into my glazed-over eyes. He's waiting for my answer.

His thumbs are wiping something off my face. It's very wet. Am I... am I crying?

He came in to kiss my tears away. I think... that I might... feel the same for Dr. Kurosaki.

His kisses began trailing down my neck as he was relieving me of my uniform. Goosebumps traveled up my body at the sudden chilliness. His kisses were slowly taking them away though. He pulled away again and because I was so caught up, I tried following to where the heat was.

I looked up at his handsome face to see a look of doubt. "I don't want to force you to accept my feelings, you know." His voice was so gentle and comforting. His hand wandered back to my face and I rubbed my cheek into his palm.

"You're not forcing me to accept anything." The moment these words left my mouth, I felt his passionate kiss again.

I think something in him just snapped, because now he's being quite aggressive. My bra was gone in less than a second! He bent down to devour my nipple, making me squeal. I felt his smirk as he growled playfully, "Good." I was squirming so much at every nip from him. It was maddening. He was kneading one while making out with the other, then vise versa. I can feel his eyes watching me as I tilt my head back in pleasure. I already lost count of how many times I moaned. I wonder if he's feeling any excitement from my small package.

My head came back up as I felt him reaching for a kiss. Both his hands squeezed my breasts as he whispered, "They're perfect." Hm... either I'm an open book or this guy's psychic.

He let out a small chuckle. Crap! He did it again!

I gave him a pout. He smiled and leaned in to kiss my sticking-out, bottom lip. "So cute." This of course, caused me to blush madly.

I felt him playing with the hem of my panties. His gaze didn't leave mine as he pulled them down. I immediately closed my legs tightly as a reflex in embarrassment. He pried them apart easily though, then kissed me. "Don't you dare hide your beauty from me." He was looking at me with a loving expression. Crap, I'm like a waterfall down there. He placed my feet into the stirrups, making me completely expose myself to him.

I jumped a bit when I felt his calloused finger rubbing me in my most sensitive area. It was gliding up and down the slot. Soon enough, it was in. I gasped at the sensation as he continued to observe me. He seems delighted in my reactions and so he plunged another finger in. They were pumping into me, stretching me, preparing me for what's to come. I was panting about as much as a dog in heat by now.

I see him bending down a bit and gave one sensually, long lick to my nub. A convulsion began and I saw nothing but white.

I sat up after that little piece of heaven and began ripping his lab coat off, along with his shirt. Just as I suspected. He _does_ have a six-pack. I think maybe even eight. Running my hands along these lumps, his muscular hands began massaging my thighs and his mouth came to whisper sweet nothings into my ear.

My hands reached his belt buckle and soon enough that was gone. He was so slim at the waist that his pants were practically falling off on their own. All I needed to do was give them a slight push down as well as his boxers.

There in all its glory, stood the proud lil' Ichi, which let me tell you... was anything _but_ little. I glanced up at his smug expression and back down again.

He let out a light laugh as he pushed me back against the table. As he rubbed his cock along my entrance, he leaned into me and kissed me some more. A serious face was on as he pulled away. "There's no turning back after this point..."

I gave him a reassuring smile and whispered, "I know."

Good grief, he was enormous. I couldn't help but to scream upon his entry. He was sucking on my breasts again as he pumped himself in and out of my tight hole. The feeling was incredible! I kept on gasping, panting, and moaning. As his thrusts got harder, I began to get louder and they were slowly starting to turn into screams.

"I-Ich-"

"Rukia..." He kissed me and kept his mouth over my own. "That's right... come on... say it..." He was panting as well. This feeling was so overwhelming.

"Ichi-chi-GOOO!!" He was going even faster and harder now. I repeated his name over and over again like my life depended on it. My nails were unconsciously clawing his back. The table feels like it might break at any time now.

"I'm going to come..." Ichigo said into my neck.

I reached down to hold his hip in place. I'm having my second orgasm for the night which is causing his own and I want every bit of it. The groan he let out due to his release was definitely the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my entire life.

He then collapsed on me with a sigh and I began playing with his hair. After about ten minutes of recovering from the greatest sex of our lives, he lifted himself up to gaze down at me with mischievousness in his eyes. I lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

He came down to kiss me before replying, "You do know that I'm going to be sending twice as many men to the ER now, right?"

I was confused. "Twice as many?"

He smirked. "Of course. You didn't think the ER was overfilled because you kicked a few asses, do you? The ones that leered at you from far away, which were quite a lot but I only took about half, met with unpleasant... accidents."

My eyes widened. "You didn't..."

His smirk grew wider. "I came up with a count of about twenty-eight men this morning and then ten this afternoon."

I slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "You're utterly crazy."

He came down. "You're worth every bit of it."

I smiled as we kissed which led to more heavenly... activities.

--

The old janitor was standing outside of the room, sleeping against his mop.

When it threatened to fall over, he jerked awake and let out a yawn.

He looked at his watch. It's 4:00am. He looked at the locked door. They were still at it.

The poor janitor let out a sigh. It must be nice to be Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki. To be able to have the hottest nurse in the hospital as his one true love. He had seen it since the day Miss Kuchiki joined the staff. It was just an instant connection that neither of them seemed to realize until just now.

The janitor let out another sigh. All of that arguing was nothing more than pent up sexual tension. Ah, to be young again.

* * *

**It's interesting with what a person could come up with while sitting in anatomy class. Until next time, thanks for reading and please review! **


	2. Tink's Jealousy

**Hey everyone! Sorry for being away for so long. What has it been like a month going on two?! I swear every single person in the world is coming after me with piles of work. If it's not school projects, then it's work. If it's not work, then it's projects and essays! Phew, thank goodness it slowed down a bit. **

****Idea pitched by **Spaghettios: How about a story of Rukia getting jealous?

**This is what I came up with sweetheart! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Peter Pan **

* * *

"_Peter! You won't forget me, will you?"_

"_Me? Forget? Never."_

"_Will you come back?"_

"_To hear stories about me!"_

"_But I was not to see Peter Pan again. Now I tell his story to my children, and they will tell their children... and so it will go on. For all children grow up... except one."_

Ochi-sensei finally looked up at her class with a warm smile. "The End." Her warm smile had a strange sort of evilness to it at this point. "Now, class... the reason I read you this story... is because..."

Everyone held their breath.

"We're going to be doing a class play for this year's annual school festival!"

The guys groaned, while the girls were all trying to picture the best Peter.

Ochi-sensei rubbed her temple. "Settle down. It was either doing the play or doing the janitor's work all day. That means cleaning everything on school grounds _which_ includes the boys' restroom on the second floor."

In no time at all, the entire class roared in excitement to doing the class play.

"That's better." She then held up two hats filled with paper. "Now to be fair, character roles and backstage duties are each on a slip of paper inside these hats. There's something for everyone. Boys' roles is my right hat, girls' my left. What you pick, is what you get. Let's begin. "

* * *

While Ochi-sensei called a person up at a time, everyone else formed their groups and began talking about the play.

"What part do you want, Orihime?" asked Tatsuki.

Orihime gave it some thought before answering. "I'm not sure, really... I think I might want to be a mermaid! I've always dreamed of being half fish!" After all the stars disappeared from her eyes, she asked Tatsuki the same.

"Tch. I wanted to be Captain Hook, but looks like that's not gonna happen. Maybe I could just be a pirate. I think I'd look pretty good in pirate's clothing."

"I think you would look adorable Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime then turned to Rukia. "How about you, Kuchiki-san? What role would you like?"

Rukia thought a moment. The whole story sounded interesting, but none of the parts really seemed to stand out in her mind.

Before she could voice anything though, Keigo threw his arm around her with his wide grin. "I think Kuchiki-san would be perfect as Princess Tiger Lily! Then I could be Peter and save her! Or better yet, Wendy! Then I could get a heavenly kis-"

Keigo was against the floor, holding his head. Ichigo's hits always did have that heavy effect on him.

Orihime looked up at a pissed Ichigo. "Is there a role that you want, Kurosaki-kun?"

He shrugged. "Nope. Just want backstage and I'm good."

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" yelled Ochi-sensei.

"Good luck, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cheered.

Ichigo nonchalantly made his way up to the hat and picked a slip. When he opened it, he glanced up at his teacher with a slightly murderous look, "You've _got_ to be kidding me..."

Ochi-sensei took the slip from his hand and read it. She could really give Yoruichi a run for her money at the cat-like grin that began spreading across her face. "Looks like we've found our Peter Pan!!"

Ichigo cringed at the loudness of her voice. Everyone went silent. He slowly turned around to see his classmates. The guys didn't seem as interested as the girls were. It seemed every girl in the class (minus Chizuru) had their eyes on him. Ichigo wasn't going to lie. They were all creeping him out.

Of course Ichigo was unaware of the fact that most every girl in his class/school, despite his constant scowling, thought he was incredibly hot. At that very announcement, the same thought processed through all of their minds.

_I want to be Wendy!!!_

He walked back to the group to find Rukia mindlessly glaring at people. Shrugging it off, he figured she was probably still a little testy from the hollow hunt last night. The hollows finally stopped at around four that morning. About two and a half hours later, they had to wake up for school.

While he was getting teased by Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo, Orihime was in a daze. _Wendy gets to kiss Peter in this play. Kurosaki-kun is Peter. If I was Wendy... I could kiss Kurosaki-kun. If I kiss Kurosaki-kun... maybe he'll finally realize my feelings for him and he might return them! I must get Wendy!_

"Alright, let's see..." Ochi-sensei announced. She closed her eyes and ran her pen on her clipboard. "And I choose..." She stopped her pen on a name. "YOU! Come on down Kuchiki Rukia!"

That snapped Rukia out of her own thoughts and she gracefully made her way up to the hat. She dipped her hand in and prayed. _Please let me get Wendy._ She pulled out a slip and took a look at it.

The name on her slip was TinkerBell.

The teacher saw the disappointment clearly sketched on her face and felt a little bad. She announced it to the class nonetheless and continued on.

When Rukia returned to the group, Keigo began harassing her on how cute she'd look as TinkerBell. Her school girl act was up in no time to hide her let down.

"Inoue Orihime!"

Orihime made her way up to the hat and held her breath as her hand searched for a slip. When she pulled it out, she let out a terribly loud shriek.

She happily threw it at the teacher and ran back to the group. She began jumping up and down when she arrived.

"Oh my God! I'm Wendy! I'm Wendy! It's the part I wanted! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OH MY GOD!!!"

Keigo began jumping with her just because he was happy to see her boulders bounce as well. Tatsuki was happy for her friend considering she knew that this was her chance to win over Ichigo. Every bounce though, her voice got louder.

Rukia looked at Orihime. It could be a glare... you never know. _The part _you_ wanted?! I didn't know Wendy was a fucking mermaid. For the love of... _

"STOP THE FUCKING SCREECHING ALREADY!!!"

The entire class snapped their heads over to Rukia with shocked expressions.

Even Ichigo was surprised at her outburst. He had to admit that the screaming was giving him a headache, but he didn't see that coming.

The raven-haired shinigami finally realized that she yelled that out loud rather than in her head. She blinked a couple of times. Since when did she ever lose her composure? Especially her goody act at school!

She looked like a deer in headlights before she let out a small laugh. "Sorry everyone, I didn't get enough sleep last night and I guess I'm just a little cranky."

At that, everyone in the class went right back to what they were doing. Though no one will ever admit it, they were all sort of glad that she stopped the annoyance.

Orihime smiled at the little Kuchiki. "It's okay, Kuchiki-san. I understand." She got closer and whispered the next part to just her. "I sensed that those hollows didn't stop coming until very early in the morning. You must be exhausted!"

Rukia only nodded.

Ichigo watched the exchange. He figured it sounded sensible and it matched with what he was thinking before. The orange-haired teen just thought nothing of it.

Parts are as followed:

Ichigo- Peter Pan

Rukia- TinkerBell

Ishida- John/ Costumes designer

Orihime- Wendy

Chad- Backstage

Tatsuki- Princess Tiger Lily

Keigo- Michael

Mizuiro- Captain Hook

To say the least, Tatsuki hated her part and Keigo was upset that he'd have to carry around a little stuffed teddy bear all the time.

* * *

They only had two weeks to fully get ready for the event. There would be a dress rehearsal on the last day before the big festival.

"Ishida!"

Said boy turned around to see Ochi-sensei coming up to him. She gave him a smile. "How are the costume designs going?"

"Very well. I think the sewing club will be done with the majority of them by this Friday."

"Excellent! I do have a request though. Did they start on Rukia's costume yet?"

Uryuu shook his head no.

"Good. I want _you_ to personally make her outfit!"

Uryuu raised an eyebrow. "Not saying that I won't, Ochi-sensei, but may I ask why?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're such a talented young man, Ishida-kun. I'm confident that you could come up with something very outstanding and fitting for little Kuchiki-san, could you not?" She gave him a devilish wink with her innocent tone.

It finally clicked in his mind and he smirked. "I will do my best, Ochi-sensei."

She turned on her heel and waved him off. "That's what I like to hear! I'm sure you won't disappoint."

* * *

It was already the second week of rehearsals and a lot of people, including the teacher, were shocked of Ichigo's ability to act. He was the perfect Peter. Each scene sent another girl swooning after him. His acting also helped out other students to become better actors/ actresses.

Let's take Rukia, for example. Her character is suppose to be a cute, bad-tempered fairy who gets overly jealous of anyone that ever comes close to her precious Peter. Whenever it was TinkerBell's time to cause an "accident", she played her part well. Then again, so did Ichigo, since none of the "accidents" ever succeeded.

What made people wonder though, was how such "accidents" like lights falling from the ceiling, were possible on Rukia's cues.

"Alright, that's good enough for today! See everyone tomorrow!" Ochi-sensei was out the door in a second.

Ichigo was attacked by the sewing club at that moment. They needed his measurements, so Rukia decided that she'll just wait for him by the school gates.

Orihime saw Rukia waiting and thought she'd keep her company.

"Kuchiki-san! You were amazing during rehearsals today!"

Rukia smiled. "Thanks. You did well too."

"You know, I've been thinking about this since rehearsals began." Orihime's smile grew. "Did you notice that you, Kurosaki-kun, and I, received the parts that best match us?"

Rukia raised a questioning brow. "How so?"

"Well you see... Kurosaki-kun is a handsome, reckless, and strong boy, just like Peter. He can be cocky and overconfident and of course, he always wins his battles!" Orihime tilted her head to the side. "Don't you think?"

The shinigami thought for a moment and then agreed.

"And then there's me. I've been told that I'm like a mother to some people, I can't fight for myself like Kurosaki-kun or you can, but I can enough to survive, and..." Orihime trailed off. _I'm in love with Kurosaki-kun... just like Wendy is. _"...and I fall into people's traps easily!"

Rukia nodded again.

Orihime continued. "Then there's you. You're petite, cute, strong-willed, and Kurosaki-kun's companion, just like TinkerBell!"

The shorter of the two took in that comparison and reluctantly agreed.

"It's just so sad of what becomes of Peter and TinkerBell in the end though."

Rukia was confused again. "What's so sad about it?"

"Didn't you know? We're leaving it out of the play, but in the original, Peter forgets all about TinkerBell in the end. You see, fairies don't live long and Peter isn't very good at remembering things when he hasn't seen them for a certain amount of time. By the next visit to Wendy's, Peter has no memories of Captain Hook or TinkerBell."

That hit Rukia hard. It felt like something in her chest just dropped down to the pit of her stomach and she was feeling utterly sick.

"Hey!"

Both girls turned to see Ichigo running towards them. He was out of breath when he finally reached them. "Why are you guys still here?"

Orihime began backing away, with a smile on her face. "We were just having a little chat!" She turned and waved back. "Well I best be going now, I'll see you tomorrow, Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!"

"Bye." Ichigo called back weakly. He then glanced over at Rukia. Her head was slightly down and she seemed to be completely out of it.

He scowled and placed a hand on her head. "Hey, you okay?"

Rukia quickly snapped out of it and nodded her head.

Ichigo wasn't convinced, but he shrugged it off nonetheless. "Well come on, Yuzu might worry if we're late for dinner."

On the walk home, Rukia was trying to think of what was bothering her. There was this tiny little voice in her head that was screaming that something was wrong.

She wasn't able to sleep that night either.

* * *

Just one more day before the festival, so a dress rehearsal was held. Uryuu had done a magnificent job with the costumes.

Keigo was pathetically having a blast with his footsie pajamas, while Tatsuki was complaining about the extensions that she had to get for her hair.

It was every girl's dream come true to see _the_ Kurosaki Ichigo in tights. He was so sexy. Uryuu had designed it so that there was no shirt, but just a leafed sash, which suited him perfectly with his defined muscles. His shorts were made of leaves as well.

The scene the class was working on at the moment is when Wendy meets Peter.

Enters a bare-footed TinkerBell.

Every girl in the room envied while every guy had their jaw touching the floor. Even Uryuu had to admit that he never imagined it looking _that_ great on Rukia.

The design for Rukia's costume before Ochi-sensei said something, was just a simple knee-length green dress. Under Uryuu's hands, he made it so that it was a green, backless camisole leotard with a thigh-high, sheer white ruffled skirt. There was a leaf sash as well as leaf anklets and bracelets that were wrapped around her. Her wings were sheer and the white fades to green. Her whole outfit was sparkling.

Ochi-sensei was proud of Uryuu as she glanced over at the orange-haired star. Ichigo, much like all the others, was mesmerized by her beauty. She looked passed him and could see the jealousy clearly etched on Orihime's face.

Rukia blushed at being the center of attention and went on with her part. After the initial shock, dress rehearsal resumed.

Everything went smoothly (minus more "accidents")... that is... until it hit the kissing scene. Peter was down for the count and needed Wendy's encouraging words. She would give him a kiss as well.

Rukia tried, but she couldn't bare to watch. So without anyone but the teacher noticing, she made a quick dash out of the auditorium.

Her feet seemed to have carried her to their classroom where she dropped to her knees. The raven-haired girl slowly turned around and crawled to the door. After gently closing it, she put her back against the wall and brought her knees up. That voice finally spoke clearly and realization hit.

"I won't be able to stay here forever." She whispered to herself. "Soul Society's going to want me back, Ichigo... what will you do then?" To her surprise, she felt tears slowly beginning to flow down her face. "Will you forget about me, too?" She starts crying harder. "Are you going to forget that I ever existed?"

* * *

Ichigo was staring up at Orihime. The thought going through his mind... _No, I'm not going to share my first kiss with Inoue...no...NO! Absolutely not! Someone stop her. Hollow. Arrancar. Aizen. Anything! Just someone..._

"Hold it, Inoue!" chimed in Ochi-sensei.

Orihime reluctantly stopped and everyone looked at the teacher.

She smiled. "We'll save that for the festival. We want it to look fresh and not rehearsed at all!"

Everyone sweatdropped. They didn't even rehearse it once.

Ichigo was relieved to say the least. He looked around for his petite friend. It seemed like she disappeared. She _would _do that to him! First she came out looking sexy as hell, then that sent him to the restroom to attend to a "camping trip" in his pants, and now she's missing when he wants to see her the most!

Well he was Kurosaki Ichigo. He was not going to just sit there and let her be. Especially when she's been freaking him out lately. She was always so mopey, she hasn't drawn any of her crappy drawings lately, they haven't argued about anything in two full weeks!!

He felt her reiatsu in their classroom, but it felt somewhat upset. Just when he was about to go to her, Orihime continued with her line which brought him back to his surrounding. That's right. He was still at the rehearsal and couldn't go anywhere. Rukia's part was over with at the moment, so it really wouldn't matter if she was there or not.

Later that night when they were home, Isshin asked Ichigo not to disturb Rukia. "She said she was tired and that she just wants to sleep. Yuzu-chan even tried to bring her dinner, but she wouldn't eat. Best just leave her alone tonight, son."

Ichigo had scowled at that. After he was sure that everyone in the house was dead asleep, he left and went to Urahara's.

When he returned, he placed his package in his school bag and went to bed.

* * *

The big day of the festival is finally here and the play had just begun.

It was the first time that day that Ichigo had seen Rukia since yesterday's rehearsal. She had woken up quite early this morning and left the house.

She was being very cold towards him this morning. When he greeted her, she said nothing. She didn't once look at him. It was as if he didn't exist.

The play went on as rehearsed. Ochi-sensei was worried about the "accidents", but they didn't show. Despite Rukia's behavior, she still did a magnificent performance. Ichigo had kept all of that in the back of his mind as he did his part. Orihime had tripped a few times, though Ichigo had saved her. It just made the play even better. At these times, it just seemed that the whole auditorium got colder. Especially on the stage.

"We will now take a short intermission." Ochi-sensei announced. The students all began taking the uncomfortable parts of their costumes off.

Just after Rukia took off her wings and before anyone else could see, Ichigo grabbed her up and shun-poed to the nearest janitor closet.

"Ichigo! What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!" yelled a struggling Rukia.

He did as she said, but kept in front of the door. He turned on the light and she saw his angry glare towards her.

She brought her lips into a straight line. "What?"

His scowl deepened. "Don't you 'what?' me. What the fuck's your problem?"

"Tch. I don't know what you're talking about. Now move."

"No."

The petite shinigami grew angrier and tried pushing pass him.

All of sudden out of nowhere, Ichigo roughly grabbed her and forced her against the wall, back facing him.

"Ichigo!"

"Tell me what's wrong. Don't fucking say that it's nothing either, cus' I know it's something." He growled into her ear.

She started to tremble. He was so close and was pressing her to the wall with his entire bare-chested being.

"Please..." She felt his forehead press against the bareness of her back and he began to mumble. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I _need_ to know."

The tears were coming again. The true concern was there in his voice.

"_Please..._" his voice had cracked.

Her resolve broke.

Rukia's whole body began to shake with an intensity of a hundred elephants stampeding. "Why?" she whispered.

Ichigo raised his head from her back and furrowed his brows. "Why what?"

He heard her soft sobs. "Why do you have to be like this?"

His temper was starting to flare while his grip on her grew tighter. "Be like what?"

"Why do act like you care so much? It just makes it harder for me..."

As quickly as it came, his anger flew and he softened his grip just a bit. "Harder for you, how? I'm like this because-

"Don't you know that you're going to forget about me?!?!" she suddenly screamed.

This took him by surprise. He could see by the way she tensed, that she just realized what she said as well. Ichigo slowly lifted his hand to her face and turned it to the side just enough for him to see her.

Her tears were uncontrollable at this point and her eyes were shut tightly. Her lips were trembling just as badly as her body was and by the feel of her, it seems that she's having trouble breathing.

Ichigo kissed away a tear and whispered against her cheek. "What's this about me forgetting you?"

She let out a sob and he held on tighter and shhed her. After a moment, she answered. "Y-you are l-like Peter a-and I-I am like T-TinkerBell..." She swallowed while Ichigo waited patiently as she continued. "W-when I'm g-gone... y-you'll forget a-about me-e..."

Rukia felt his smirk against her cheek. "Stupid. We're not like Peter and TinkerBell and what makes you think that I will ever be able to forget you?"

"O-Orihime said-

"Shh. We're not like them. You know why?"

She slowly shook her head.

A warm smile came across his face and he gently pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes finally flew open with a gasp. Amber met violet. She could feel the smile widening and then opening to whisper, "Because unlike Peter, I absolutely love my Tink."

Rukia's eyes widened further. She saw his eyes close and felt his lips moving against her own. Slowly but surely, she did the same. Her shaking stopped soon enough and she was melting against him.

When he pulled away for air, he pulled that stray bang away from her face with a tender look. "I can fully act my part now that I gave my first kiss to the girl I love."

A genuine smile appeared on her as he took on a serious face. "Now. For my records, did you create the 'accidents' during the rehearsals?"

She played dumb. "What accidents?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know. There were many. A few would be the light bulbs suddenly shattering... or the trap doors conveniently created under the mermaids... or the piano rolling outta nowhere and chasing after a number of girls... those 'accidents'."

Rukia looked away and pouted. "Well they wouldn't stop staring and making googly eyes at you ever since this thing began."

Ichigo smirked and kissed her neck. "My my, was _the_ Kuchiki Rukia actually _jealous_?"

"Shut up." she mumbled.

Ichigo let out a small laugh. "Well now you know how I feel everyday. Especially, when you came out with this costume on." At this, he began to pull down the straps of her dress.

She was startled, to say the least. "I-Ichigo..." she stuttered.

His mouth was hovering over her ear again as he whispered. "This has to come off."

Before she knew it, the top was pulled down to her waist. _I hope nothing ripped. We still have the whole other half of the play left! ... Oh my God! The play! _

"I-Ichigo, the play! We still have the-

"It's still an intermission so long as we can't be found." While he nibbled on her ear, his hands found their way to her small, but perfect breasts. He pulled her away from the wall as her hands held onto his index fingers. Ichigo began tweaking her nipples to hardness.

Her breathing increased. "I-Ichigo..."

He began kissing down her neck as his groping grew slightly rougher. She was so soft. He needed a little more to satisfy himself for the next half of the play. Ichigo's left hand then went on a journey down her body and met her at her most sensitive spot. He began rubbing her, eliciting excited little moans from her.

His finger pushed her leotard bottom aside and started petting her. She let out a small protest considering half of her mind was still sane. She could hear people calling for them.

Ichigo turned her around and she saw a devilish gleam in his eye. He immediately went to his knees and pulled her leotard even further to the side. His tongue replaced it in no time.

A loud yelp would've been heard by everyone had Ichigo not of placed his hand over her mouth in time. Rukia held on to his hand as his tongue started surrounding her pussy. She couldn't help but to squirm and so Ichigo let a low chuckle escape, "I don't want to be found just yet..." His other hand held her other leg high above his head while she switched her grasp to his bright orange hair.

Soon enough, his tongue entered the source of her sweet taste. Another sexy noise came from against his hand and they kept coming as he ate her out.

Her legs felt like Jell-O and she was practically sitting on his face now. He didn't care though. Instead, Ichigo enjoyed it very much. The hand covering her mouth, left to grab onto her breast, causing her own hand to take over her mouth. The hand that was holding her leg, went to pump two of its digits through her tight passage. The intensity of Ichigo's kisses and hands were overwhelming her enough to scream to high Heaven.

Rukia's stomach started to tighten up and it was boiling beyond belief. Something was coming. "Mmichiphgo..." she said behind her own hand. The feeling was getting more intense.

The moment she looked down, she noticed that he had been watching her throughout his meal. The way he was looking up at her, made her have such an enormous orgasm on the spot. He wasted no time in drinking everything up. She held her face with both hands to try and conceal her scream.

After he licked her completely dry, he slowly let her fall against the wall and right into his lap. She was trying to catch her breath as Ichigo brought her chest to chest with him. He kissed every part of her face while she watched him through half-lidded eyes.

He smiled as he brought up the fingers that had been inside her and licked them clean.

She bit her lip at the sight.

While snickering, Ichigo bent down to kiss the top of her breasts. "You're so cute." After his kisses, he lifted the straps back up and fixed her top for her. "I can't wait to see you later tonight."

Her eyes widened. She croaked, "T-tonight?"

He gave her a peck on the lips and adjusted her leotard in place. "Of course. We are going straight home after the play. Kon's pill is leaving the plush and entering the drawer. The door will then be locked. Urahara's pill should wear off around that time, so then I will throw you on my bed and make my name escape in moans, sighs, and screams from your precious little lips."

Rukia's face was tomato red at his logic. Then something struck her. "Wait... what pill?"

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "You're sitting on my lap. Didn't you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

Rukia looked down and then back into his eyes. "No?"

The substitute shinigami rolled his eyes at her naivety. "The girl I love is sitting in my lap, with a sexy fairy costume on. I just made her have a big orgasm within a few minutes... and you still see nothing wrong..."

She nodded her head.

He sighed. "After I saw you in your costume yesterday, I had a 'problem'. This painful 'problem' can only cause me trouble during our performance. So, I went to Urahara and he gave me a pill that would prevent my 'problem' from showing up on stage with me when I see you looking like _that_. Do you understand what my 'problem' is?"

After thinking a moment, she shook her head no.

Ichigo blinked. Again, he blinked. He did it one more time before he let out a surrendering sigh, "Urahara's pill... prevents me from having an... erection... for a few hours. I took it this morning, which means it'll wear off by the time we get home tonight. This will leave me with my 'problem', once again."

She took in all the information just given to her. It finally sunk in and Renji's hair was put to shame. "Oh."

It was silent in the closet, while "ICHIGO!"'s and "KUCHIKI-SAN!"'s could be heard outside.

Ichigo lifted them to their feet after the twentieth "ICHIGO!" was screamed. "Come on. We should probably end the intermission now."

As his hand was reaching towards the door, Rukia spoke up. "Hey, Ichigo?"

He turned around to see her face. "Yeah?"

She took one step forward and kissed the middle of his chest. "I love you."

He let a wide smile take over his face as he caged her into a tight hug. He could feel her mumble "more than you could ever imagine" into his bare skin.

Ichigo lightly kissed the top of her head. "Tonight, is only going to be the beginning."

_I'm going to love you for the rest of my life _and _afterlife._

* * *

The play went on after they revealed themselves. By the contented looks on their faces, Ochi-sensei didn't know whether to be happy for them or beat them to a pulp.

The kissing scene that Orihime had been waiting for was ruined. Since she was focusing so much on capturing Ichigo, she sprayed herself with too much perfume. This caused Ichigo to get a whiff of it and unintentionally sneeze right in her face. The audience thought that it was part of the act as a sign of Peter's immaturity and inexperience. Needless to say, the whole play was a big hit.

On the way out of the school, a little boy and mother could be seen. The little boy ran up to an unsuspecting girl and pinched her butt.

The mother was mortified and demanded to know who he had learned that from.

The little boy had answered, "I saw Peter do it to TinkerBell many times on stage when the spotlight wasn't on them."

The mother smacked her hand to her face.

* * *

**Well what do ya think? When I was reading the idea, I thought about tiny Rukia being jealous over an oblivious Ichigo. Then I saw how cute she looked. Then you add the costumes and bada bing bada boom! You get Bleach: Peter Pan edition! Ironic how the "forget" part fits in with the Fade to Black plot. I absolutely cannot wait for it!!!!!!!!!**

**Regarding my other story "A Journey To Love", don't worry. I have the outlines and everything! I haven't given up on it. It's just more of finding time to type it and stuff. Everything is still fresh in my mind and on paper and I'm still passionate about it. I do intend to finish it, so please keep supporting. **

**REVIEW PLEASSSEEEEE! Unitl next time loves =D**

* * *


	3. Perfect Sensei

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! This was a quicky so my luck, there are probably some mistakes. Well, I'm only human lol.**

****Idea pitched by** happygirl24: You have to do a teacher and student one

****Idea pitched by **demon*feathers: You should try one where Rukia starts the relationship

**Teehee "Killing two birds with one stone". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't. **

* * *

"Something _must_ be done! This simply cannot continue!" yelled a very unhappy principal of Karakura High. The phone that he was screaming into, was almost eaten up by him as he continued his distress. "Class 3 has been out of control ever since Ochi-san sprained her ankle on that stupid hiking trip! I have teachers skipping that class because they are scared shitless! You're the head of the Board of Education so please... HELP!!"

"Please calm down, Takamura-san, for I have heard you complain about this particular matter many times before." said the stoic voice of a man on the other end.

"And yet you've still done nothing about it!! I'm losing my head! They have somehow managed to get rid of seven substitutes in exactly three days!! Is that even possible?! Well I'll tell you, IT IS!!!! I've even tried my luck with them, but they took my toupee and burned it! They even threatened to burn down my house if I wrote them up for setting off the fire alarms and for leaving school early!!"

Poor Takamura-san was in tears.

"I understand-

"If you understand, than DO SOMETHING!!"

"... If you don't shut up and listen, then I'll take Class 3 up on their offer to burn your house down..."

"Um..." he swallowed. "I uh... apologize, Kuchiki-sama... please continue."

"As I was saying then. I understand your situation and I have the perfect substitute for your class of ill behaved teenagers."

"I-If I may, Kuchiki-sama. T-There's no such thing as... the _perfect_ substitute."

Not that the principal could see, but Byakuya held a confident smirk at that very comment.

"That may be true, but she comes unbelievably close. She will get the job done by the end of the week."

"End of the week? Most of the substitutes couldn't even last for an hour! You expect me to believe that this one will not only be able to withstand the class, but also _tame_ them within a week?!"

"I do."

"But-

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to handle. She should be arriving soon. Good day." and with that, Byakuya hung up. He sat back in his comfy chair and glanced at the framed picture of their new substitute. "After all, she _is_ a Kuchiki. Close to perfect."

* * *

"Hello? Kuchiki-sama? Kuchiki-sama?!" Takamura-san finally placed the phone down. "Dammit. I can't believe he hung up on me..."

"That's just how Nii-sama is." said a feminine voice.

The bald principal jumped sky high. He quickly whipped his head to his door to see a young lady. _How come I didn't hear her come in? Doesn't anyone ever knock?_

As if she had just read his mind, she politely answered, "I knocked at least five times, but you were screaming so much that you couldn't hear me. In which case, I decided to let myself in since I have a job to accomplish."

"Job?" His eyes widened in disbelief. _She's the new substitute?!?!_

Takamura-san quickly looked her over.

She seemed to be about five feet tall, give or take an inch or two. She looked no more than fourteen and held a great figur-eh... posture. Her attire consisted of a black blazer and skirt business suit, a pure white blouse with the first two buttons undone, and a pair of designer stilettos. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail with her bangs framing her beautiful face.

Takamura-san slapped his face. _I feel like a pervert._

Like he could help it. He had to admit. Her most intriguing feature, were her eyes. They were a very deep, yet beautiful violet color.

He massaged his temples. "So _you're_ the new substitute, correct?"

She nodded.

He sighed. "Well let's get this over with." _We've got to get a new head of Board._

* * *

"Hey Ichigooooooo-BAM!

"Oh no, Asano-kun! Are you alright?" Orihime asked while leaning over the unconscious boy. She looked back up to see Ichigo resuming his feet-up-on-desk position. "That wasn't very nice, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. "He had it coming. He knows better than to be flying at me like that."

Orihime smiled and nodded. _That's true. Asano-kun never learns._ She could see said boy's hand rising. _Oh good! He's alive!_

The hand gently tugged on Ichigo's uniform, which caused one of his eyes to open and look down.

Seeing that Keigo's face was still planted firmly to the floor, Ichigo sacrificed his seated position and brought his face down to Keigo's level. "What did you want, Keigo?"

"Mph-mphhh-php-mphhhmphmph!"

Ichigo grabbed the top of Keigo's head and lifted him up. "Come again?"

Keigo smiled with missing teeth. "I heard that they found a new sub! They're on their way now."

The class roared in excitement.

"That's wonderful! What are we going to do this time, Kurosaki-kun?" clapped Orihime.

He dropped Keigo and smirked. "Good question." He looked around. "Hey, Uryuu!"

Uryuu looked up from his book.

"Did you bring in the needle-filled seat cushion today?"

Uryuu smirked a picked up his bag. After fishing around a bit, he finally found it and tossed it to Ichigo.

Ichigo caught it easily, though it stabbed him in a few places on his hand. He then gave it to Keigo. "Here Keigo. Go place it on the seat for now."

He was on his feet and saluted his captain. He then went over and carefully placed the cushion on the teacher's seat and pushed the chair in all the way.

"Is that all that'll happen today, Ichigo?" asked Tatsuki.

"Ah, Tatsuki, Tatsuki, Tatsuki... is that ever all?" He pointed to the door, Chizuru, the trashcan, and the opened window.

Tatsuki and Orihime tilted their heads in confusion.

"Quick! Everyone sit down!" Keigo hissed.

Everyone did as they were told as voices could be heard outside.

"Now are you certain that you can do this job?" Clearly that was Takamura-san.

"Yes, but Takamura-san, I don't think you shou-

The door opened and the principal walked in.

At that very moment, Chizuru tugged on a string that released a bucket over his head. It got stuck as he stumbled his way over to the desk.

The class exploded in laughter.

When Buckethead-san reached the desk, he tripped over the trashcan that hid a skateboard and what do you know? He stepped onto that and wobbled/rode his way over to the window. Upon impact he flew out, first hitting a tree, and then the ground.

Mahana ran over to the window and looked out. She turned back around and yelled, "He's still alive!"

The class was dying of laughter at this point... that is... until the clicking of heels informed them of another presence...

Everyone looked at the new being that just entered the room and placed her books on the desk. She was dressed like she was in charge, but she looked no older than any of them. On another note... she was HOT!

She looked around the class. "Hello, my name's Kuchiki Rukia." She tilted her head and gave a bright smile. "I'll be your substitute for until Ochi-san returns."

Ichigo scrunched his face. _What's wrong with her voice? It doesn't seem right. Ugh... it's too... sugary._

Rukia's eyes finally caught Ichigo's and she raised an eyebrow.

He furrowed his.

She suppressed the urge to smirk. "Let's all try to get along, shall we?"

* * *

Ichigo mindlessly watched Rukia pace back and forth before her desk. _Dammit. Will she sit down or go near the desk or something?! Sheesh, I'm bored as fuck right now._

He glanced around the classroom while Rukia was lecturing. Most of the males that populated the class all had their mouths hanging wide open with drool. _To think that she already tamed half of the class in one entrance._

He then scanned the female population. _Hmm... at least the female pop looks about ready to rip her head off. _

His eyes caught Ayame's, one of the hottest girls in his class.

She gave him one of her suggestive smiles and mouthed "the equipment shed".

He nodded and winked, causing her to blush. _Why not. I have nothing better to do__. _

The bell rung at that time and everyone got up to leave.

Just as Ichigo was at the door, Rukia stopped him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, correct?"

He turned to her. "Yeah."

She smiled, "You have classroom clean up, do you not?"

He mimicked her goody voice. "No, I do not."

Her smile was still there as she held up her clipboard. "But it says so on my list. So, you do."

Violet vs. Amber.

Ichigo was sweeping the floors before he knew it.

"Very good, Kurosaki-kun."

He cringed at the voice.

"Don't forget to get underneath the desk too!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, went over to the desk, and pulled the chair away. He swept everything out from underneath and was about to pull the broom away when, "And get those hard corners too! They take just about everything, don't they?"

He let out an aggravated sigh and shoved the broom back in. She was right though. The corners wouldn't let go of their dust balls.

So what does Kurosaki Ichigo do? He sits on the chair so that he could bend down to pick them up. More importantly he forgot that there was a certain needle-filled cushion underneath his butt.

"Gahhhhh!" He shot up only to hit his head off the underside of the desk and onto his knees, cushion still attached.

A loud thump was heard over his head. It sounded like someone just slapped their hand on the desk and what do you know? The desk fell to pieces and landed on his head.

An exaggerated gasp was heard. "Oh my, Kurosaki-kun! How unfortunate! I'll go get someone else to clean this up. You can go now!"

He quickly dug himself out of the pieces of the desk with the intention of killing Mizuiro for dissembling it, before he realized that _he_ was the one who told him to do so.

Ichigo looked around the room to find that she was gone, stuff and all.

He blew a piece of hair out of his eye.

* * *

"Mm... Ichigo..." moaned Ayame.

Ichigo sucked hard on her left breast.

She let out a strangled yelp. "Ohh! You're in such an aggressive mood today... ah!..."

He smirked, stepped back, and pointed down.

Ayame nodded and got down on her knees. She pulled his pants down and gazed at his magnificent organ. She sucked on him almost immediately.

His hands were on his hips as he watched her. _Boy this girl still sucks at giving me blow jobs. She __can't even take half of me into her mouth. Then again, I _am_ huge, but still. Where's the effort? What a bore._

He was brought out of his criticism by her hands that just grabbed his aching ass. He flinched.

Ayame stopped and looked up. His dick plopped out of her mouth. "Ichigo? Why does your usually tight bun of steel, feel like two giant golf balls?"

Ichigo growled. "Don't. Ask."

She frowned. "But Ichi..."

He rolled his eyes and brought her back up to her feet. He made her turn and bend over. Ichigo wasted no time in entering her after he placed on his condom. As he pumped he said, "Let's just say, that Kuchiki-sensei's one hell of a bitch."

"Why... gasp!... would... ah!... you say... uh!.. that?!"

"She got me to sit... on that chair and she dropped... that desk on my head while... I was bent under it to pick up her shit!"

Ayame giggled lightly, then gasped. "I think...y-you're imagining it. That... goody two-shoes...o-of a sub probably... never did a... b-bad thing in her LIFE!"

"Tch... guess you're right." Looks down. "You came already?"

Ayame was asleep against the wall.

Ichigo sweatdropped and pulled out. _Oh well, guess I'll just have to finish at home... again._

He looked back at the passed out girl and smirked. "Heh... guess I'm just too much for most girls." and with that said, he closed the equipment door and decided to let the soccer club find her.

* * *

"Alright class, take out your English books!"

The whole class groaned in distaste.

"Why the hell do we have to learn English? We live in Japan for crying out loud." mumbled one Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Well I can see why you would detest it so much, Kurosaki-kun. According to my records, you're failing it." Rukia said while looking at her clipboard.

He rolled his eyes. _That freakin' clipboard again?_

"My my. If that's the case I'd better keep an eye on you. Come sit in this desk, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked up to see her pointing to the desk of the middle row, first seat. "No. Way."

Rukia blinked once. Then twice. Then **sniff,** **tears,** **handkerchief**. "Oh... **sniffs**.. I see... **wipes tears**... don't worry, Kurosaki-kun... **sniffs**... I know that I'm a hor-horri-horrible substitute... **sniffs**... but I-I..."

Everyone around him was feeling bad for her, so some of the guys tried to talk him into sitting there. Just so they don't have to watch the "beautiful Kuchiki-sensei" cry.

He sighed and got up. If it'll shut the whole class up, than fine.

The minute he plopped into the desk, she cheered up. It was kinda like there were no tears to begin with... like she was faking.

In any case, the class resumed with classmates randomly called on to translate paragraphs.

At some point during the lesson, Rukia had said that her feet were getting sore. Seeing as how her desk was still a big pile of rubble, she decided to sit on Ichigo's desk.

He placed his book on his stomach as he leaned back, eying her carefully. She was turned towards the class, legs crossed (feet not even an inch away from his thigh), and of course her ass was covering half of his desk.

"Very good, Inoue-chan." complimented Rukia.

"Um... Kuchiki-sensei!"

Rukia looked over at the raised hand. "Yes, Asano-kun?"

He smiled dreamily at her. "If I may... how old are you?"

The whole class was staring at her. Everyone had been wondering considering she looked so young. Really, too young.

Rukia blinked, then giggled. "Oh Asano-kun. You're lucky that I'm not an old hag, otherwise you'd probably join Takamura-san in the hospital." She gave him a big grin. "I'm only twenty."

Keigo jumped out of his seat. "Happy Day! Kuchiki-sensei, did you know that you're only four years older than me?! We could go out!"

"No way!" cried Mizuiro, as he jumped as well, "Kuchiki-sensei should go out with me! I love older women!"

"Then go find yourself a grandma! Go out with me, Kuchiki-sensei!" cried another boy.

"Wow, Kuchiki-sensei. How do you keep so young?!" asked Mahana.

"Yeah! You look just as young as us!" chipped Orihime.

"Guys, she's _twenty_ not _fifty_! What do you mean 'how do you keep so young?'?!" cried Tatsuki.

The pattern continued for another ten or so minutes before the whole class was in an uproar.

Ichigo stared blankly into space. _What a bunch of morons. _He listened a bit more. _Shit. She's even got the girls to like her now. _Ichigo looked up at the ceiling. _So basically, everything that I've done for this class since Ochi-sensei left, has just gone down the drain in a matter of two days._

He felt a nudge on the side of his ass. Reality hit and he looked at Rukia.

She smiled. "Could you calm everyone down for me please, Kurosaki-kun?"

He looked away, but when he felt her foot nudge him again (this time it was riding up a bit) he sucked in a deep breath and yelled, "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND LET THE WOMAN SPEAK?!?!?!"

Silence.

Ichigo looked at her expectantly and of course, received a pleasant smile.

"Now that everything is under control, Ishida-kun, can you please pick up on paragraph four?"

Class continued.

* * *

The next day at dismissal, Rukia had told Ichigo to stay after class.

"Kurosaki-kun, for helping me with the class yesterday, how about I help you study English?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Yeah right."

She smiled. "I promise, I'll make it fun for you. You'll get it in no time."

Violet vs. Amber.

He sighed and sat back down. _What's with those eyes? I can't ever seem to win._

Rukia smiled and sat down at her desk. "Alright now, Kurosaki-kun. Open up your English book to page forty-two."

Ichigo did as he was told.

"Now read me the first sentence, please."

"T-The cat sa-sings to the dog."

"Very good, Kurosaki-kun. Maybe you know something after all."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "They were no more than four letters."

"True. How about the next line?"

"The ribbit jowps alungside the house."

Rukia raised her brow. "And this is where we hit a snag."

He rolled his eyes.

"The rAbbit jumps alOngside the hoRse. Repeat it please."

"The raBBit jowmps alOUngside the hoRSE." he mocked.

A vein popped on Rukia's head, but she held her temper.

These short animal sentences went on for fifteen more minutes before Rukia decided that he was hopeless and needed to try something new.

She got up from her chair and pointed to the seat. "Come sit here, Kurosaki-kun. It must be uncomfortable in those silly metal desks."

Ichigo raised a brow.

"Come on, it won't bite. I think I have the perfect English lesson for you."

He slowly got up and made his way over to her desk. He held a staring contest with her before gently placing himself in her seat.

She sat on her desk (just like his before) and pointed to her English book. "Go to page sixty-nine."

He did as he was told even though he thought the page number was a bit amusing.

"Now Kurosaki-kun, I dare you to read each sentence correctly and you'll get a prize."

Ichigo's ears perked up at prize. "What kind of prize?"

For the first time since they met, he finally saw her smirk. Not one of her sickly fake smiles, but a smirk that... seemed to suit her.

"You'll see." she said in her normal voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened just a fraction. _Well what do you know? Her voice really isn't as sugary as she makes everyone think._ He looks down at the sentence. "Take off y-your bla-azer."

"Very good, Kurosaki-kun." Rukia took off her jacket.

He thought nothing of it since he thought she was just warm. He then looked at the next line. "I wo-want you to u-unb-buttoon your s-shirt."

"Excellent, continue." Rukia said as she began unbuttoning her top.

Ichigo looked at the next line. "I want your s-shirt off."

"Easy. Right, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, I guess." he finally looked up at his sub to see that she was only wearing a pink-laced bra. Ichigo immediately turned red, pushed back in his seat, and pointed, "J-Just what the hell are y-you doing?!"

Rukia tilted her head. "What you've told me to do."

"I've done no such thing!"

She smirked. "Kurosaki-kun... do you mean to tell me that you didn't know what you've been reading?"

"There's absolutely no way that I told you to strip your shirt off! This is a school book for crying out loud!" _But shit, does she look tempting._

Her smirk grew and she closed his book halfway so that he could see the cover. "Property of Kuchiki Corporation, sweetheart."

Ichigo was gaping like a fish. "Kuchiki Corporation actually makes perverted sentences in English?"

Rukia laughed. "Nope, just this one. Now on with the next sentence, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how far does this book go?"

She chuckled. "Read and find out."

He moved his eyes from her to the book. "Take off your bra."

Rukia removed the pink bra that had caged in her perfect breasts. As they spilled, so did the drool from Ichigo's mouth.

She leaned forward and closed his mouth. "Go on, Kurosaki-kun."

It took him a few minutes to remove his eyes from her breasts and back to the book. "I want you to get on your k-knees and ra-remoove ma-my pants."

Rukia hopped off the desk, starling Ichigo, and got to her knees. She then started taking off his belt and tugged on his pants.

Ichigo placed his hand over hers in alarm. "You've got to be kidding me."

She smiled up. "You're learning, aren't you?"

She moved his hand away and told him to read the next sentence.

"P-play w-with my le-length and m-make it rise."

Rukia ran her finger along his dick. She gently blew on it and looked up.

He was staring intently.

She smiled and took his dick into her hand. "Read."

Ichigo felt himself getting hotter. "Moove your hand up and do-down and make me rise."

Rukia pumped her hand up and down his shaft slowly. She continued blowing it lightly and soon enough, lil Ichi was waking up. "Read."

Ichigo swallowed as he felt himself growing. "Put the tip of me in your mouuth."

Rukia let her tongue come out to lick the tip, which brought forth a hiss from Ichigo. She smiled and did it a couple more times before placing only the tip in her mouth. She then looked up. _Read._

"Sw-swiirrl your toonguue aroond my tip."

Rukia slowly ran her tongue around his tip which made him jerk and place his hand on top of her head. She continued to do it in a slow, torturous manor.

Ichigo looked at the book and noticed that there was only one line left. "Take me f-fully."

That was when Rukia started taking him deeper into her mouth. She definitely went pass Ayame's level, but what's more was that she was taking a good majority of him in.

Rukia bobbed her little head up and down his shaft while her hands massaged his base and balls.

Ichigo felt her tongue work miracles on him as she's going and before he knew it she started sucking... HARD!

"Ah!" Ichigo leaned forward, the grip on her hair increasing while his other hand was gripping the armrest. He was panting hard.

The little noises that were coming out of her weren't helping him much in breathing either. He had leaned in so close that their foreheads were an inch apart when she was up.

After a few more minutes of sucking, she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He was staring back through half-lidded eyes. _Her eyes..._

She did one final lick and lightly bit his foreskin. She then got up on her feet.

Ichigo watched her. _If she thinks that she's going to leave me like this, she better..._

Her panties hit the ground.

Ichigo raised a brow as she lifted her skirt and stood in front of him. He then smirked and reached for her hips, guiding her into the seat with him.

Her knees were comfortably on each side of him as her core hovered his member.

Ichigo reached one hand down to pet her. _Wow, guess I wasn't the only one getting excited._ "You're a fucking river."

Rukia leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. It startled him a bit seeing as how he usually never kisses the women he has sex with, but he kissed her back. Just because she was Kuchiki-sensei. She wasn't like the other women that he's had sex with. She was better.

She moaned into the kiss, excited that he responded and eagerly at that!

When they pulled away, their breathing doubled.

"Kuchiki-sen-

Rukia kissed him again. When she pulled away, a genuine smile was on her face. "Rukia."

Ichigo smiled. "Rukia... is this still part of my lesson?"

She giggled. "Your lesson was over when you finished the page."

"So then this is...?"

"Your prize." and with that said, she let herself down on his engorged shaft. Rukia had let a loud gasp escape. She really mistook just _how_ big he was.

"Holy shit, Rukia! You're really tight!" growled Ichigo. Out of all the girls that he had played around with, she must have been the tightest of them all.

He aided her as she pumped herself up and down. Ichigo roamed his hands along her sides to find that she was as soft as a feather and just as light. Her bouncing breasts were tempting him as well and so he leaned forward and captured one of her nipples in his cavern. Her grip on his shoulders tightened.

She gasped. "I-Ichigo..."

He then plummeted himself deeper into her as she met him at each thrust. Ichigo kept tugging at her nipple which made plenty of whimpers escape.

All of a sudden she ripped his mouth from her breast and smashed their lips together in a fierce tongue war.

He felt her convulsing around him. _Fuck! As if it could get any tighter in here!_

For the first time in a long time, he was finally able to come inside a girl. A girl that could handle and please him. A girl that milked him dry from her own orgasm.

* * *

They had stayed still after their climaxes. They just stayed in each other's embrace.

After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo gently pulled her back so that he could look into her gorgeous violet eyes. "So Rukia, how about dinner?"

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "When Ochi-san returns, I will."

He frowned. "Why wait till then?"

Rukia moved her thumb along his cheek and leaned forward to give him a peck. "Because by then, I will not be your teacher, we will be able to date, and nobody will be able tell us otherwise."

The frown disappeared and was replaced by a smirk. "Who said I wanted you to be my girlfriend? I just asked if you wanted dinner."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well okay, if you want to blow off the amazing sex too, then that's alright with me." She made a move to get off his lap, but his hands tightened on her hips.

He chuckled. "Kidding."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I know."

"But you know, I'm not just interested in you because of the mind blowing sex."

Rukia smirked and tilted her head. "Oh really?"

Ichigo's eyes softened. "Really. I'll admit I wanted to throw you out that window with Takamura on your first day. I mean fuck! You were annoying! That high-pitched sugar-coated voice you used? And that creepy completely fake smile! You were repulsive!" he laughed. "But then I find out that you're really a bitch-

"How am I a bitch?"

He scowled at the memory. "You dropped the desk on my head..."

She blinked. "That's because you guys undid the screws. That's technically not my fault."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You didn't have to slam your fist onto it."

She chuckled and kissed his nose. "Continue, please."

He sighed. "I find out that you're a bitch. You're secretly sadistic-

"How am I-

"Rukia..." he growled.

"..."

"Let's see, you're a bitch, you're secretly sadistic, you interrupt way too much." He looked into her pouting eyes and smiled. "Your real smile is stunning and your real voice is sexy as hell." He moved closer to her ear and whispered, "Especially when you're moaning my name..."

The heat got to her, "Mm...Ichigo..."

Ichigo chuckled. "Just like that." He kissed her. "You're a sadistic bitch who knows what she wants and I like you."

She couldn't help but to laugh. "Tell you the truth, I wanted you since my first day."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Really?"

"Yup. I remember when I introduced myself to the class, I saw your bright orange hair and then you gave me this disgusted look. By the look on your face I figured you probably knew something was up about the way I acted."

"Yeah well, all that sugary-coated acting was kinda creepy."

"Well anyway, I kept you behind to clean up your mess-

"It wasn't _my_ mess-

"You told them to do it, so technically it's _your_ mess."

It was then Ichigo's turn to pout.

"Then I let you off to that hussy."

He blinked. And again. And again. "What?"

"I tapped the desk, it fell. You already sat on the needles, so I thought there was no way you'd get anything done, but I was wrong. Nothing stops you from whipping that thing out, huh?"

Ichigo's eyes were wide at the fact that she did all of that just because she didn't want him with Ayame. "Wait a minute... you _watched_ us?!"

"More like heard. I found it so funny that she couldn't satisfy you. I'm not going to lie, I was jealous. So the next morning, I told the chess club that their leader left their stuff in the equipment shed. Guess she took them since she didn't show for class. I'm pretty sure they were all "kinged" after that experience, eh?"

He sighed and she nuzzled his nose. "Basically you saw the real me on my first day and I wanted you all to myself whether I had help from the desk, chair, chess club, or lesson."

Ichigo leaned in to kiss her. Not a hard, lust-filled kiss, but a soft, passionate kiss, that had her melting against him. She even made the small whimpers that he loved so much.

When they pulled away, she looked him dead in the eye with determination. "Be my boyfriend."

He smiled. "You're a sadistic, _demanding _bitch who knows what she wants and does practically _anything_ to get what she wants." Ichigo kissed her cheek. "And I'm lucky enough to have her as my girlfriend."

They make out for a few more minutes until Ichigo feels lil Ichi waking up again. He looked at Rukia with a gleam in his eye. "So Girlfriend-sensei, when's my next English lesson?"

Rukia laughed. "I suppose we can squeeze in another lesson."

Ichigo leaned forward and nibbled on her ear. "That better not be the only thing we're squeezing in."

And so English lesson number two began.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kuchiki-sama?" asked Takamura-san.

"Yes."

"S-She's perfect! She's absolutely amazing! Astounding! Magnificent! She tamed that entire class in three days! The first day she already had the boys! Then on the second, she had the girls! Then on the third, she tamed their wild gang leader, Kurosaki Ichigo! Happy Day! Happy Day! Hoorah! Hooray! Happy Day!! How did you know?! She's utterly fantas-

Byakuya hung up and resumed his work. A smile was tugging on the corner of his mouth. "I told you, didn't I? She's a Kuchiki. Close to perfect. What's more she is Kuchiki _Rukia_, my perfect, innocent little baby sister."

"Doesn't he mean his sadistic, demanding, _deceiving_ bitch of a sister who knows what she wants and does practically _anything_ to get what she wants?" whispered a voice from the other side of the wall.

"Shut up, Ichigo!" hissed another.

Byakuya looked at his room in question.

He thought he heard something. Then again, work at home always led to talking walls.

Oh well, work calls for being oblivious.

* * *

**And there you have it! What do you guys think? Ah, Ichigo's such a sexy badass and of course he's nothing without his sadistic bitch. Anyone wanna guess at what they're doing on the other side of that wall? *winkwink* **

**Well push that button and REVIEWWWW PLEAAAASEEEEE!!! Until next time loves =D**


	4. A Hunting He Will Go

**My, look at all them reviews... haha thanks everyone! So Rukia's birthday is coming up soon and I figured I better put this up now, because I know I won't have time to later. I thought this up when it was dead at work. Don't know how I managed to come up with this, but I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**Dislaimer: Mmm... what do you think?**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RUKIA!!!!" cried the members of the Shinigami Women's Association.

That's right. It was the time for Kurosaki Rukia to grow another year older. The women of the club had turned the meeting into a small surprise party just for the petite, raven-haired shinigami. They had made her a five-layered cake, set up games, and presents were piled high everywhere.

Rukia smiled after her shock. "Thanks everyone."

The women dragged her towards the games and their two hours of nonstop fun began.

Playing games worked up an appetite and so they lit the candles on the cake and started to sing "Happy Birthday" to Rukia. She blew them out and they feasted; Rangiku taking the most.

One happy Yachiru, hopped right into Rukia's lap with her present. "Ruki-chan! Open my present next! Hurry! Hurry!"

Rukia laughed and worked her arms around Yachiru. The pink-haired child turned in her lap to see both her actions and expression.

Her gift, was a handcrafted picture frame. It had pink and purple flowers surrounding it, while a picture of Ichigo and Rukia laid inside. The picture was when they were all on a picnic at the park, in the living world.

Rukia smiled and kissed Yachiru on the forehead. "Thank you, Yachiru."

She giggled. "No problem! Ken-chan said that it would be the best gift to give you, because you'd have something to remember Icchy by! He said that Icchy can't run away from him forever and he's sorry when the day Ken-chan finally catches him comes!"

The whole room let out a laugh.

"Hey, speaking of which. Where is that cutie of a husband of yours anyway?" asked Rangiku.

She shrugged. "He had a mission."

Momo gasped. "A mission?! How could he abandon his wife, on her birthday, just for a lousy _mission_?!"

Nanao pushed up her glasses. "Well he is the Captain of the Third Squad."

Momo crossed her arms. "That's no excuse! A husband should always be there to celebrate his wife's birthday no matter what!"

"Not necessarily. And at any rate, it was a mission to take out the hollows of the living world." replied Isane.

"Isn't that the mission that he always gets?" asked Kiyone.

Rangiku responded. "That's because him, Renji, Captain, and I, are the only ones that really understand things in the human world."

Soon, all the women joined in the debate. Rukia just blocked them out and looked down at the photo.

It was taken quite a while ago. Back to when he was sixteen. Ichigo and her were sitting on a blue blanket, under the bright, summer sky. He was behind and had his arms tightly wrapped around her. His chin was rested on her shoulder, while she leaned her head towards his and hand on his cheek. Isshin, Renji, and Karin could be seen playing soccer in the background. Toushirou could be seen napping underneath a tree, with Rangiku poking his nose with a stick.

She smiled at the memory. _It was the day that Ichigo told me he loved me._ Her finger ran across his face in the photo. She could hardly believe that it had been nearly ten years since the photo was taken. He was so handsome back then, but now. Hot damn, he was just down right sexy! He had gotten a bit taller, his built was a bit more muscular, he learned to control his reiatsu better, and when they were in bed...

Rukia shivered. They had been happily married for eight years. _There never was, nor will there ever be a more perfect man._

She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Rangiku approximately four inches away from her face. She blinked. "Y-Yes? Rangiku-san?"

The said shinigami blinked a couple of times before smiling. "You wish he was with you right now, don't you?"

Rukia blushed.

She chuckled. "Well, anyways. It looks like you have one more gift, Rukia-chan!"

Kiyone took the nicely wrapped present from the corner and gave it to Rangiku, who gave it to the birthday girl.

She tugged on the ribbon and gave it to the little girl in her lap. Lifting the box, she gasped.

Rukia pulled out the satin red halter dress. It appeared about knee-length with small rhinestones placed in the middle of the bust and flared skirt with a mini-train. There was even a small, sheer red dress cape, along with matching strapless stilettos. It was absolutely stunning.

"Ohhhhhhh Ruki-chan!!! Try it on! Try it on!" cried Yachiru.

Rukia did just that. When she reentered the room in her new ensemble, all eyes were wide. If there were any men in the room, Ichigo would've be busy for the next few months, considering it'd take him just that long to pry them off of her.

She went to the mirror to look at herself. "Wow..." she whispered.

"Who was it from?" asked Kiyone.

Momo looked at the gift box. "Mm... it doesn't seem to say."

Nanao took a glance as well. "Must've been from your brother or Captain Ukitake, maybe?"

"Pfft... what's Captain Kuchiki trying to say to his sister? Rukia-chan put on this sexy dress, just so I can rip it off within the next minute!?" laughed Rangiku.

Rukia blushed at the odd thought.

Captain Unohana let out a small chuckle. "Well whoever it was, obviously knew that Rukia-chan was going to look adorable in it."

* * *

It was around eight o'clock at night and time to go home.

Rukia waved goodbye to the Shinigami Women's Association and went on her merry way. She still wore her new outfit since the girls refused to let her change out of it. They said that she should use the chance to flaunt her sexy self all over Seireitei. She had argued, but they kicked her out in a second, forcing her to change out in the open if she must. Her fear was more of getting the dress ruined, but the walk home wasn't so far. So long as she stayed on the paved path.

On the walk ahead, she noticed something gray by the bushes. Squinting her eyes a bit, she recognized it as what seemed to be a small rabbit.

Her eyes sparkled. She was about to go into the grass when she just remembered what she was wearing. _Shit piss FUCK! Why do I have to be wearing _this_ at a time like this?! _

The bunny began to hop away.

Rukia sighed. _Guess there's no other choice._

She took off her heels and sprinted towards the direction of the rabbit.

The little bugger was fast too! Her sprinting turned into running in a matter of seconds. She held up her small train, just to be sure that it wouldn't get caught on something and be completely ruined.

That rabbit just kept hopping, leading her to an open area, deep in the forest.

Rukia stopped and tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were on the rabbit, who's eyes were on something in front of it.

When Rukia looked up, a small log cabin was in her view.

* * *

The gray rabbit hopped up to the door and started scratching it with its small paw. As soon as it did, the door slowly began to open, revealing a dark room. The bunny went in.

Rukia looked on with a raised eyebrow.

Dark, creepy cabin just screamed "Stay away!", but she found herself walking towards it anyway.

The door had creaked upon her letting herself in. She couldn't see even an inch in front of her face, but she walked in further nonetheless.

Only seconds after she entered it, the door slammed shut and clicked. She let out a startled yelp and quickly turned around. Her shoes had hit the floor.

It was still dark, but she felt that her and the bunny weren't alone. Being a shinigami, she was on full alert. She tried her best to sense any threatening reiatsu, but detected none.

Something lightly brushed her dress. She turned around and backed away from the door.

Her eyes narrowed. "Who's there?"

She somehow felt a smirk in the air. Then suddenly, she heard an eerie voice respond to her. "Well well, what do we have here?"

Rukia shivered at the sound of the voice. It sounded...

"I was hunting for a rabbit..."

... distorted...

"... but instead..." Footsteps were heard as he approached.

"...I caught an adorable..."

Rukia took steps back until her back hit the wall.

"... little red..."

Crap he was closing in.

"... riding shinigami..." he whispered into her ear.

She pushed against his chest and began to chant a kidou.

A hand covered her mouth before she got any further.

He chuckled. "Heh, such a naughty little one."

She struggled against him, but at the same time, felt that she couldn't push him completely away.

His other hand settled itself on her buttock and even squeezed it, making her protest. His mouth went to the side of her neck and licked right below her jawline.

She was panting hard, not really understanding why she was getting so turned on.

He bit her and she yelped.

In a flash he let go of her and she almost fell at the loss of contact.

It was silent for a good two minutes. Not a sound was made, but in the moment of silence, she realized something. _This scent..._ It was the smell of the hand that covered her mouth.

Straightening up, her back hit a switch. She turned around and flicked the switch on, lighting the room.

Her eyes widen.

Despite the creepy feeling of it from the outside, the inside of the cabin was decorated romantically. Red had covered the walls and the wooden floor was waxed to a very bright shine. White laced curtains adorned the windows for privacy. In one corner of the cabin was a small refrigerator and sink. Next to that, was a white table for two and matching chairs. The door to the bathroom was seen past the sink. On the other side of the room, sat a large red, heart-shaped bed with plenty of red rose petals covering it. In fact, the whole room had vases of red roses laying around.

Her eyes scanned the room to find the bunny snuggled up in a cushion by the door with a bowl full of carrots.

Rukia then heard a low growl. She quickly turned behind her, to find...

He was standing four feet away from her... shirtless... wearing a brown, fur... loincloth... with a tail... fur wrist and ankle bands... and wolf ears peeking out from his spiky, orange locks.

"I-Ichigo..." she whispered.

His face held a cocky smirk. He bent down so that he looked like the dangerous wolf that was about to capture his prey.

Rukia gulped and took a step back towards the bed.

Within that movement, Ichigo leaped at her with a growl and they both fell on the bed. He started attacking her neck.

"Ichigo!" Rukia laughed.

He nuzzled her neck even more, making her giggle uncontrollably.

After leaving one more kiss on her neck, he lifted his head with a satisfied look on his face. "Seems like the dress suits you perfectly."

She blinked. "You mean _you_ were the one, who gave me this dress?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course! If a dress like this came from any man other than me, I'd kill him before you even knew you got a gift!"

"But I thought..."

"I was in a mission in the human world? Yes I was. I was picking out this dress, those shoes, this bed, those roses, and this cabin." he named off, indifferently.

"This cabin?"

"Took me two weeks to find it in the living world."

Her eyes grew large. "You mean..."

He smiled and bent down to place a gentle kiss upon her lips. "That's right. I've been planning this for you for a while now."

"But... um... why didn't you just-

"Didn't feel like building a shack, so I just stole an abandoned one." Ichigo scratched his head. "And let me tell you, that wasn't easy. Renji, Chad, Uryuu, and I all had a hard time running this thing through the gate."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "You are a captain and he's a lieutenant. Why didn't you just have hell butterflies escort you?"

He pouted. "We were two inches into the gate, too late. Had to resort to running for our lives."

She laughed. Her hands rubbed against his bare chest and hard abdomen. "And what about this sexy costume you have on for me?"

He smirked. "Well when I saw that dress, I tried picturing you in it, which led to an image of little red riding hood Rukia, which led me to think about taking off that dress, which led me to think about eating you out, _which_ led me to buy this costume."

She blushed.

"I wanted to surprise you with something special this year."

"Why?"

He gave her a soft glare. "Because for whatever reason, every year on this day, the old man finds some stupid mission to keep me away from you. This year, I put my foot down. Well... more like stomped... but anyway... I'm not going to miss my wife's birthday this year, nor will I any other year from now on. Every single precious day to me, is officially a Kurosaki Ichigo no work day."

Her eyes softened and she touched her hand to his cheek. He rubbed his cheek into her palm.

Her fingers played with the shell of his ears and then the fake ones. "Wolfie? What big ears you have..."

He smiled. "All the better to hear your sweet voice with, my dear."

Rukia's hands moved down his arms and found his. "Wolfie? What big hands you have..."

Ichigo tightened her in his arms. "All the better to hold you with, my dear."

Her fingers made it back up to lightly touch his lips. He opened his mouth and took in a couple of her fingers. "Wolfie? What a hungry mouth you have..."

He leaned down, brushing them against hers. "All the better to devour you with, my dear." and with that, his lips completely consumed hers.

Rukia let out a moan as her hands circled around his neck. Doing the tongue tango with her beloved husband, was always the best. His kisses always erases everything from her mind and she enjoyed every minute of the sensation.

His left hand stroked her hair, while his right went up and down her side.

She arched her back against his chest and whined.

Ichigo chuckled and started to kiss downwards. "Does the birthday girl want me to touch her there?"

Rukia squirmed and moaned as he lightly bit.

"Well?" He lifted himself up and looked at her expectantly.

She narrowed her eyes and tried to reach up to kiss him, but he kept her down by the shoulders. The look on his face made her sigh. "Yes."

The tie to the halter was undone in a second. He slowly dragged his hands, along with the straps, down her arms and her perfect breasts spilled from their cage.

He watched their small bounce and then looked at his wife. Her violet eyes were shining with anticipation. His hands grabbed her mounds and began to gently massage them.

She closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling. He took this chance to bend down and take a mulberry nipple into his mouth, eliciting a small gasp from her. She turned her head to the side as she felt him suck on it like a baby. Soft sounds escaped at the harder tugs.

This was always the time when he'd open his eyes to watch her enjoy his offerings. He soon switched to the other breast and continued kneading as he did so.

He loved it when her fingers found his hair. It encourages him to be just a wee bit rougher. He pulled her nipple hard and made her grip his hair tighter. Her breaths were becoming shorter and he felt her rub her thighs together.

Ichigo lapped up her breasts before getting up to his knees. Her eyes opened at the lift of weight. His face was gentle, looking down at her. It always was.

He lifted the dress up to her waist. A hand stopped him when he grabbed onto her panties.

"Ichigo, this dress looks expensive. I don't want to ruin it."

Her husband laughed and bent down to kiss her. "Rukia, I can buy you a million and one dress if that's what you want, but I am not concerned about the dress right now. All I care about is the woman that I'm making love to." He slid her panties off her legs and placed himself over her again.

Rukia pulled him down for a kiss. _Since when did he turn so soft on me? _Her knee met with an important part.

She reached down and yanked the cloth up. Her face turned red.

"Heh, after all these years of seeing it, I'm shocked that I can still make your face match your dress." he snickered.

Her eyes met his. "I-Ichigo... there's no underwear or anything under this!"

He pressed his nose against her cheek. "Well, duh. You're the only one that will _ever_ see me in this."

Her hands gripped his shaft, while he explored her wet opening with his fingers. She was as ready as ever.

"Wolfie? What a terribly large dick you have..."

He removed his fingers and pressed himself to her entrance. "All the better to please you with, my dear." and with that, he penetrated her.

Rukia let out a large moan and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her wrists were resting underneath her breasts as he pumped in and out of her at an easy pace.

He loved watching her curl herself into a little ball. It's one of her cutest poses. He occasionally bent down to leave kisses all over her face, which led her to try to catch his lips in her own. It's always so cute to see her attempt. The small pout on her face would be all it took for him to come, but he'd hold back until she or both of them were ready to.

Ichigo quickened his speed and turned his strength up another notch. Her noises were getting louder as she closed her eyes. The headboard drummed along with Ichigo's beat and Rukia's singing.

He could tell by the look on her face that she was close. He bent down to capture her lips and she eagerly kissed him back.

When he pulled away, her whimpers became louder. "I-Ichiii... ggoo... Ichi... Icchi... chii... gah... Ich..."

He loved it when his name would escape her lips and he started pumping even harder and faster.

She tried to restrain herself from screaming, but Ichigo wouldn't have that. Whenever she'd attempt, he'd lick his thumb, reach down, and circled her clit.

Her eyes shot open and her hands shot out to his wrist and neck. The hand keeping him up, intertwined with hers as her head bent back and her back arched up.

He applied more pressure to her most sensitive spot and bent down to her ear. "I love you."

Rukia was losing air fast. "I love you too, Ichigo."

He smiled and took her bottom lip into his as he went up another notch. He could really give his bankai a run for its money at this speed.

Rukia had an orgasm so strong that she bit down on his lip. He grunted her name and spilled all of his seeds inside of her. "Happy Birthday, Rukia..."

When he lifted himself up, she saw a little bit of blood drip from his lip. She frowned and brought up her thumb to wipe it away. "Sorry."

Ichigo leaned down and kissed her. During this process, he pulled the dress down and off her body.

Rukia was shocked and watched him toss it over the chair. She started to panic when she saw him turn back with more intentions in his eyes. "I-Ichigo..."

He smirked, because he knew that she knew, what he was thinking of.

"Ichigo! Give me a few minutes!" she squealed as he yanked her ankles up.

He took a big whiff of her scent. "Why? I gave you forty-five seconds... six... seven..."

"Give us a break!" A light bulb popped. "Ichigo, I'm hungry. How about we have some cake?"

"I am too, but I don't want cake." He inched closer to her entrance.

"B-But I do! I'll bet that you didn't even get me a cake!" She tried to get out of his grasp.

Ichigo chuckled and held her ass still. Her entrance was less than three inches away from his face. "It's an ice cream cake... but if we bring it out here, it'll melt in a second."

She shivered as she felt his breath talking into her pussy. "B-But-

"You'll get your dessert after I have mine." He licked her.

"Ichigo!"

Let her ferocious wolf dig in!

* * *

Byakuya slid the door closed as he entered his mansion. It had been a long day at the sixth division, especially since he didn't have his lieutenant with him. Why? Well that was because he was here with...

"Uncle Bya-kun!!" cried a tiny voice.

He could clearly hear the footsteps as they try their best to run towards him.

He closed his eyes, bent down, and held out his arms.

Wait for it... wait for it...

"Uncle Bya-kun!" cried the little girl that rammed herself into her uncle's waiting arms. "I missed you!"

Byakuya fought the urge to smile and picked her up.

"Did you have a good day taday, Bya-kun?!"

He looked at his beautiful three year old niece, Naomi. She had inherited her mother's violet eyes and her bright orange hair, reminded him that he was now in-laws with the man that nearly destroyed Seireitei.

"It was alright. Did you have fun with Renji?"

Naomi's smile grew brighter. "Uh huh! Mommy liked the cake tat Ren-kun helped me bake fo her burtday! She ate a bigggg piece wit me tis mornin! And then Ren-kun played wit me alllllllll day! Then we made cookies fo mommy, daddy, and Bya-kun!"

Renji then came out with said cookies. They looked horrible considering a three year old child and her monkey of a babysitter made them, but they smelled delicious nonetheless.

She reached her arm out for one and then brought it up to Byakuya's mouth. "Say ah, Bya-kun!"

Byakuya just opened it a few centimeters to please the child.

She squealed when she fed him and then asked, "S'it good?"

He nodded.

Renji smiled, set the plate down, and took Naomi from Byakuya. "Alright Mimi-chan, time for bed."

"Aww, but why?!" she whined.

He walked them to her room. "Because all good little girls must go to bed, so that their daddies don't come after Ren-kun."

Renji laid her down in her soft bed and tucked her in.

She let a yawn escape and rubbed her right eye. "Ren-kun, do you tink tat daddy sooprised mommy reel good?"

Renji raised a brow. "You knew about Ichigo's surprise to Rukia?"

She nodded her head. "Mhmm... I saw him bring home a doggy costume. He's no good at hiding stuff. I asked him wat it was and he told me a sooprise fo mommy's burtday, so shhhhhhh."

He chuckled. "Well I'm sure Rukia was very surprised."

Her eyes began to close and she was knocked out within a matter of seconds.

Renji brought her blanket a little bit higher so that it was rested under her chin. He kissed her forehead and turned to see Byakuya leaning against her door. "I don't blame her for passing out. How can children have so much energy?"

Byakuya spoke softly as to not wake the child up. "Hard to believe that that child belongs to that idiot of a father of hers."

Renji smirked. "She has a lot of her mother in her too."

At that moment, Naomi began to softly sing in her sleep. "A-huntin he will go... a-huntin he will go... heigh ho, ma daddy-o... a huntin he will go..."

Both men raised their eyebrows as she continued.

"A-huntin he will go... a-huntin he will go... he'll find ma mommy-cuz she's his hunny... and he'll never let her go..."

Renji almost fell off the bed and Byakuya released a small cough at what she seemed to imply.

"Captain... do you think she really knows anything?"

Byakuya turned around and sighed. "She's full of surprises, just like her father. A true daddy's little girl."

* * *

**I had to make an IchiRuki baby or else I was going to explode! They're so cuteeeeeee! So how did everyone like it? For the record, Ichigo used his Hollow's voice when it was dark since he learned to control his powers better. The tune for "A-Hunting We Will Go" kept repeating itself in my head at work, so I worked off of that. Lol, life's weird.**

**Minor Info: I'd like to thank everyone for being so patient with my stories. It really makes me happy and regarding your requests... I have a small composition notebook that I keep and every request I get, I put it down with a small check box next to it. I go in order so that it's fair, unless I absolutely cannot create something from it. If that's the case, I will just move on with the next, but will keep going back to the unchecked one to see if I have any ideas for it. So no worries everyone. I read all of them and I'll try my best when I can.**

**Well everyone knows the drill. Push the button and REVIEW PLEASSSEEEEEE!!! Until next time sweethearts =D**


	5. A Medieval Marriage

**Its been nearly two months and I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!! I've been so busy and teachers and managers suck and so on and so forth and ahhhhhh! So this is a bit longer than usual, but eh, you guys deserve it for my absence.**

**So everyone, it's a two for one deal!**

****Idea pitched by** kristiani: Ichigo's engaged. He's a cold, charming yet heartless prince while Rukia is a gentle, caring and beautiful princess.

****Idea pitched by** fansreader: IchiRuki in medieval era? Ichigo is a knight or noble and Rukia is (up to you)

**I was planning on using a third idea, but it was long enough so I'll give that one to a different shot. And dear **kristiani**, it did sound like more of a multi-chapter story, but I worked my butt off to make it a one-shot for ya and I hope this is medieval enough for you as well **fansreader**! Anyways hope ya enjoy!**

**Dislaimer: I wish...**

* * *

"Dad! Are you kidding me?! I don't want some girl to live in my room! Better yet, I don't wanna get married at all!!" screamed an outraged orange-top.

Isshin began to cry to the large portrait of his late wife. "Oh Masaki, my queen! Did you hear our son?! He doesn't want to marry the gorgeous Princess of Seireitei! When are we ever going to get our first grandchild?!"

"When Yuzu or Karin give birth to their own." he growled.

"Oh Masaki, where did we go wrong?! Our son is gay!"

That did it and Ichigo pummeled his father to the ground with one hit. "I am NOT gay! I just don't have any time for relationships! We've got another war against Hueco Mundo in eight months and _you_ want _me_, to waste my time getting _married_?!"

Isshin sat up with a large lump on the side of his head and pouted. "But son... screwing Aizen, isn't going to get me a grandchild..." He was far too slow to dodge the next attack from his son... or any of the others for that matter.

Meanwhile, in Seireitei...

"But brother!!" cried one unhappy princess.

Byakuya raised his hand. "No buts, Rukia. You are finally sixteen and of proper age to get married."

"No I'm not! I'm too young! I still have many things that I want to accomplish before I get married and settle down!"

"That's enough, Rukia. Princesses were taught to be unselfish and put their duties for their kingdoms, before their own freedom. This is for the good of the kingdom." His cold tone was as frigid as ever.

Now normally, Rukia would never argue with her brother, but a girl had to try to have a say in her rights. "Selfish?! Look who's talking selfish! You just want to combine the kingdoms so that we'd have the ultimate army!!"

Byakuya closed his eyes and turned around so that his back was facing her. "You are to marry the Prince of Karakura and that is final. You are dismissed."

Many veins popped from her head as she stomped herself out of his presence.

She had a point. The Karakura Kingdom was well-known for their great success in wars. Their own land was quite skilled in battles as well. If they combined their kingdoms, they would be unstoppable.

That wasn't the problem, though. Rukia scowled at the thought. She had heard of the great Prince Ichigo Kurosaki. He was said to be _the_ most charming man of all the land. That his outward appearance was sculpted by the Goddess of Beauty herself. His personality though, was said to be as cold and heartless as they come. He showed no mercy, which is probably why Karakura always had magnificent victories. Women still threw themselves at his feet nonetheless.

So the basic breakdown? Prince Ichigo of Karakura and Princess Rukia of Seireitei, were engaged to be married. Why? King Byakuya wants to combine the kingdoms for the sake of an all mighty army and King Isshin wants grandbabies.

* * *

"And this, will be your room, little Rukia!" Isshin said as the servants began to put her things away in the large closet and dressers.

The room was quite large. It was practically the size of about seven full, village cottages put together. That wasn't counting the bathroom or walk-in closet, either. It was decorated in fine red satin draperies, portraits of the prince and his family, gold trimmings, and elegant furnishings.

"Thank you, King Isshin." said her soft voice.

"Please! You're going to be family soon! Call me daddy!" He went to give her a large bear hug, but then noticed her face.

It was bent down, her bangs were covering her eyes, and she seemed to be slightly shivering. His eyes softened and his playfulness left for a moment. The poor girl was trying to contain her tears. He slowly placed his hand on her head as not to startle her. He felt her stiffen underneath his palm.

He knew that an arranged marriage was nothing to be happy about. The fact that it was with someone that she didn't even know beforehand, must make it even more unbearable. Isshin gave her a gentle smile. "I'll make a deal with you, little Rukia."

By the way her muscles relaxed a bit, he knew she was listening.

He continued. "Just be our guest for six months. Live with us, relax, and give Ichigo a chance. I could only guess some of the rumors that you might have heard about my boy, but he really isn't that bad. Spend some time with him and get to know him. If at the end of the sixth month, you decide that you still have no desire to marry my son, then we can cancel the wedding."

She slowly started to lift her moist eyes to meet his. "But... my bro-

Isshin bent his face down to hers with a large grin. "I'll offer to be full-time allies with him. We'll be an unstoppable tag-team army!" His face softened again. "So how about it, little Rukia? Will you please give my eighteen year old idiot a chance?"

Rukia looked into the face of the gentle man before her. She came to her conclusion, closed her eyes, and sighed. "King Isshin, you're really too kind."

His goofy grin was back and he ruffled her hair. "I guess so, but I don't like seeing pretty girls upset. I know my place when I unintentionally make a strong princess like you, cry."

She blushed and mumbled, "I wasn't crying."

Isshin gave a hearty laugh and patted her head. "You were trying not to." He then turned around and waved her off. "You're a strong young woman. I'm positive that you'll be able to wrap my son around your little pinky." The servants followed him out.

Rukia looked around and decided to go over to the window seat. The cushion was soft on her knees as she pulled the curtains back. She could see the entire kingdom under the red orange sunset. It was quite a sight to see. Towns people were finishing up their daily duties and she could see children playing by the fountain. They looked so happy and free.

"So you're the princess." said a voice no less than five feet behind her.

She was so startled that she fell and landed hard on her back. When she opened her eyes and tilted her head back, she was met with a pair of scowling amber eyes and bright orange hair. _When did he get in? I didn't even hear the door open._

The young princess quickly turned herself upright and dusted off her dress. Ichigo took this moment to look her over.

When he saw her from her seat at the window, the light from the sunset made her look like an unearthly being. The glow was from a different galaxy. Looking at her up close, she looked far more radiant. She was a petite little thing, but had a very womanly figure for her stature. Her hair was a shiny black and hung to her shoulders. The dress she was wearing fit her perfectly as well. It held a lavender color with dark purple ribbons lacing the front and back. Ribbons adorned her hair as well and made a nice frame for her gorgeous violet eyes.

Rukia looked up and did her own observations. Those rumors weren't very far off. He must have been one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. He currently wore his black suit along with shoulder, chest, and lower abdomen armor with a small red cape hanging from his back. His popular chained, black sword hung from his side. His bright orange hair matched his face perfectly, but his scowl was fierce.

She ignored the last and gave him one of her best smiles. "It's nice to meet you, Prince Kurosaki. I'm Princess Rukia Kuchiki, you're fi-" She swallowed. "...fiancée." The word left a very foreign taste in her mouth.

He rolled his eyes, "No shit, Rotwood."

A vein popped, but she kept her smile. "That's not very nice, prince."

"Well if you haven't already heard, I'm not very _nice_ at all." he sneered.

How the hell was she suppose to give this guy a chance, when he's already being an ass to her not even two minutes after they just met?! She was already boiling with rage at the sight of the dimwit in front of her.

He smirked. "What's the matter, shorty? Prince got your tongue?" He took a few steps forward so that he was only a foot away and lifted her chin up. "Or would you like the prince to get your tongue now?"

Ichigo then fell over in pain. Rukia had shoved her powerful fist right into an unarmored section of his body.

She shook her hand due to the slight pain she felt, but stood firm. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Princey-poo. Your father already told me that I can leave after six months of putting up with you."

He sat up and held onto his injury. "Thought they said that Princess Kuchiki was the most _gentle_ and _caring_ creature of all the land?"

"Heh... I am, but I don't put up with assholes like you. Seems like the things that they say about you are true, though. So know your place."

Rukia was caught off guard as he leaped forward and pummeled her to the ground.

He hovered over her with a cold glare. "Know _my _place? Know _your_ place, princess. You're in my court now." He gave her a wicked smirk. "In fact, you're in my room and as far as I'm concerned, you're just another little whore that I can just fuck around with."

She tried to kick him in the balls, but he dodged and clamped her legs together with his own. Ichigo snickered as she continued to struggle.

He leaned down to kiss a trail up her neck and to her ear. "Keep that up and I'll just start our honeymoon now."

In that instant, she stiffened. Her body was as still as stone and she held a glare just as strong. "You wouldn't."

He lifted his eyebrow in amusement. "Wouldn't I?"

After a moment of silence, Ichigo finally got off of her and confidently left the room.

Rukia stayed at her spot for a moment longer. _"As far as I'm concerned, you're just another little whore that I can just fuck around with."_ She flinched. What good could come out of a guy like him? How the hell was she suppose to last six months with his royal foolishness?

She sat up and reran the conversation through her brain. Rukia quickly scanned the bedroom chamber and finally paid attention to the smallest little details. Maps of Hueco Mundo, various armor, and a wall of weapons adorned the room. The young princess blinked once... twice... a third time... _This is _his _room?!_

* * *

About two months had passed since Rukia moved into the Kurosaki Castle. What progress did she make? The answer is simple.

None.

Either they never spoke to one another or they just fought constantly. The only thing that they could agree on, was that the other was annoying and that they can't stand each other.

On top of that, she had to share his room with him! Furthermore, _she_ had to sleep on his sofa! Okay, well that was mainly her fault since she didn't want to sleep in the same bed with him and he refused to give it up to her alone, but still!

She fully believes that he's a pompous ass and he is convinced that she's a hardcore bitch.

Rukia turned on her side so that she was facing the back of the couch. The rain was loud and the thunder and lightning seemed to be ready for an endless concert. She stared at the soft cushion with a glare to kill it if it weren't already an inanimate object. _I mean... come on! What kind of a jerk lets a girl sleep on his stupid sofa, while he hogs the bed to himself?! _She glanced over her shoulder towards the sleeping prince. _So it's his bed. Big deal. Common courtesy would be to give in and take the sofa... _

She closed her eyes, ready for sleep to finally take over, when she heard him moan. Her lids clenched tighter. _Great... now the fool's having a wet dream... probably thinking about that orange-haired bimbo of a maid with the huge boobs... _

The bed creaked, giving a signal that he turned. "Mom..."

Rukia's eyes snapped open. She slowly turned herself towards the bed and sat up. _He's dreaming about his mother?_ Isshin had told her that Ichigo's mom died when he was only nine years old. They had a large portrait of his mother in all of the main rooms of the castle and she was truly gorgeous.

Ichigo tossed and turned some more. "No... please don't... not her..."

She curiously watched him as his groans became more agonizing and his movements became more frantic.

He threw his arm over his eyes and his legs jerked. "... stop it... stop it..." He was getting louder.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Rukia got off of the couch and slowly made her way over to him. Upon being up close, she could clearly see the sweat forming on his brow, his teeth grinding shut, and the strain of his entire body.

At the same time her hand gently placed itself against his moist cheek, he grabbed her wrist and instantly woke up.

Panicked amber eyes met startled violet ones.

He was fighting to control his harsh breathing as he stared up at her. "What are you doing?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Rukia tried in vain to calm her racing heart. She didn't know how to respond. "Y-You... were h-having a bad d-dream... s-so... I was j-just ch-checking up o-on you..."

His scowl was immediately in place. "I wasn't having a nightmare."

The Kuchiki princess recovered quickly, then rolled her eyes. "Right... cause every healthy, young prince tosses and turns and calls out for his mother during a magnificent d-

She was forcibly yanked onto the bed and was currently face to face with an angry prince. If she hadn't braced her hands on both sides of his body, they would have clashed noses. He had propped himself up on an elbow and the sheet had fallen slightly to reveal his well-toned chest.

His grip didn't loosen as he spat, "I _wasn't _dreaming of my mom..."

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes. You were."

There was a long moment of silence as they stared at each other. During this time, Rukia noticed a couple of things flicker through his eyes. Denial, anger, panic... realization, self-hate, remembrance... sadness... pain... loneliness...

Rukia didn't know why, but she slowly began to lean forward until there was only a breath between them. Her heart was starting to race again. "There's nothing to be ashamed of..." she whispered.

In that second, Ichigo closed the gap between them. His kiss was rough as he tugged on her mouth.

Her eyes immediately shut and she whimpered since it felt like he wanted to tear her lips off. Her free hand found his wild hair, while she moved her gripped hand back to his cheek to pull him closer.

His hand still held onto her wrist as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Ichigo's eyes remained half-lidded so that he could watch her. She was trying to prove that she could be just as dominate and she even made it as far as to push his tongue back into its home and join it.

He trailed his hand from her wrist to her shoulder, then down to her hip. His hand found its way up her hip-length chemise and gently caressed the soft skin of her side.

She pulled away for some air. He noticed her eyes were an intense shade of purple and her face was flushed in a very cute pink.

Ichigo applied pressure to her side, pulled her over his body, and placed her into the bed with him. He then hovered himself over her as she scanned his entire face. The hand on her side never left and instead just traced itself up until it was right underneath her breast. She gasped.

He let a smirk grace his face. "Me? Ashamed? Please." He lowered his face until it was an inch away from her own. "If I still mourned for my mom nine years after her death, I'd be a wimp." His hand then suddenly latched itself onto her breast and squeezed quite hard, making her cry out. The prince lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You were dreaming it."

Her heaving chest felt like it was on fire as she glared at the bit of orange that she could see. "Would you stop denying the fact that you did? There's nothing wrong with missing your mother... no matter how old you are..."

Ichigo bit the flesh on the side of her neck and roughly massaged her breast. She closed her eyes as he tried to suck the skin off her neck. His exploration of her soft skin ran on as she turned her head to the side from the pleasure and pain. Her moans and sighs sounded nice through his ears.

Rukia's hands couldn't help but to explore his as well. His bare upper body was extremely rock hard. His shoulders, pectorals, and abs felt utterly amazing under her phalanges. Her right hand kept running itself through his soft hair as she spoke softly. "You're no less of a man for grieving for her... you're far from a coward... or a wimp..."

He stopped his minor ministrations on her body.

They stayed still for what felt like hours until Ichigo lifted himself off of her and turned onto his other side, away from her. "Go to sleep."

She wasn't going to admit that she was sad that it's ending.

The young princess sighed as she slowly sat up, adjusted her chemise, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. A hand caught her before her feet touched the carpet.

She turned around to see him looking over his shoulder and his extended limb that was currently attached to her arm. His eyebrows were scrunched together as he asked, "Where are you going?"

Rukia raised hers. "To the sofa?"

His face dropped. "Oh." He let go of her arm and turned his back to her once again.

She sat there for a moment longer, staring at his back. _Was that... disappointment... that was laced in his voice?_ She looked over at the couch. _Well... one night wouldn't hurt..._

Ichigo felt the bed sink and thought she got off. Boy, wasn't he shocked when a tiny arm snaked under his and around his torso. He stiffened slightly in shock, but relaxed once she snuggled the rest of herself against his back.

She pressed her face into his back and traced small circles against his front. His scent flew up her nose and completely shut down the rest of her senses. It was indescribable. His smell was the drug that got her hot and heavy earlier.

"She was the center of our world." he spoke softly.

Rukia's lids fluttered open, tickling his bare back. "Ichigo... you don't have to..."

He continued anyway. "We were playing in the fields one day. Just me and my mom. Apparently Aizen sent spies to watch over us."

Her grip on him tightened as she listened silently.

"My mom saw them in a nearby tree and told me to run. I wouldn't listen."

She could hear the struggle in his voice.

"They noticed and immediately jumped out of hiding. She threw me out of the way as they stabbed her with their swords. I remember screaming for them to stop, but they just kept going. I was too scared to do anything. Dad's knights finally came and rescued me, but it was far too late for her."

"Ichigo..." Rukia didn't know what else to say. She didn't even think that something so horrible could've happened to his mother. She just thought that the queen died from an illness. For something like that to happen though, must have been truly traumatizing.

"I couldn't do anything except watch them turn my mother into swiss cheese. Our guys didn't even get a chance to kill Aizen's since they fled in an instant, those dirty bastards." His voice sounded so distant and angry.

Rukia's hand slowly began rubbing his chest. "A kid against knights is impossible. There was nothing you could've done. I know that it won't make you feel better, but it's the truth."

She saw his head understandably nod. "I guess I dreamt about it tonight... because it's the anniversary..."

His hand found the one that was on his chest and laced his fingers with hers. She smiled and he felt it against his skin. He fought his own and said, "Just so you know, we go back to hating each other tomorrow."

Rukia let out a small laugh. "You mean later today?"

Right. It was around three in the morning.

He couldn't help it. Ichigo Kurosaki finally let the first genuine smile since his mother's death, spread across his face. "Yeah."

She closed her eyes, ready for sleep to take over. "Deal."

The rain had stopped outside.

* * *

About three months had passed since the anniversary night. Progress? Well they don't try killing each other as often.

In truth, things had changed considerably. She didn't sleep on the couch anymore, but with him. Course, they never took it a step up from that night, but it was good enough. Normal conversations ran between them and they even laughed together. They still argued here and there, but the arguments would be ones friends would share. That's where they were at.

Friendship.

Neither one though, would admit that they considered the other as a best friend.

Well anyway, the prince was off training his army for the upcoming war against Hueco Mundo.

Rukia was bored out of her mind for the day. The Kurosaki Castle was truly dull without her orange-haired moron.

She sighed as she dressed herself in a simple commoner's dress. "Maybe I'll take a walk in the village."

So she did just that. Despite her plain attire, Rukia still had her princess' glow. She still stood out in the village. Many children had run to play with her. Her smile was as gentle and graceful as they came and her laugh mixed with the children's, was beautiful music. The small children were very fond of her and dragged her to the fields. Flowers were everywhere and the children picked bouquet after colorful bouquet just for her.

They were having a blast until something shiny caught Rukia's eye. She looked over to the bushes and scanned the area. The children saw her face turn serious and gathered around her. Something moved and made a rustle.

Rukia bent down to the kids with a warm smile. "Children, it was fun today. Now you all should go home before your parents grow worry."

They all moaned and groaned, but Rukia was firm. Even though they were disappointed, they gave her farewell hugs and ran back to the village. Rukia waved them off.

Her face turned solid again as she turned back towards the bushes and trees. She was startled, though she didn't show it, when she saw that four men stood there. In fact, she knew them.

They were definitely part of Aizen's army by his symbol on their armor. One, she knew very well, was a traitor of Seireitei. He use to be her mentor, going by the name of Kaien Shiba. It turned out that he was one of Aizen's spies and his real name was Aaroniero Arruruerie. The other three were Nnoitra, Yammy, and Szayel. The first was a sadist, the next was a ruthless fighter, and the last was an experimental freak. Nonetheless, they made quite a reputation for themselves as well as being part of Aizen's army.

She took a few steps back and kept her voice cold. "What do you want?"

Aaroniero grinned. "Well little Rukia... is that any way to greet your former mentor?"

Rukia scrunched her nose in distaste.

He laughed. "Guess so, but I missed you..."

Within a second, he was in front of her. She did a back flip back and into the arms of Yammy.

"Shit." she hissed.

Yammy was a huge beast. He held her by her wrists and lifted her off the ground, so that her feet dangled. She kicked back and nearly hit his treasure, making him grunt but didn't release.

Szayel then came forward to hold onto her ankles as Nnoitra and Aaroniero approached.

The latter pulled out his sword and held it at her collar bone. "You've gotten quite beautiful over the years, sweetie." He ran it down to her stomach, which opened up the top half of her dress to them. "You developed quite a bit."

She struggled even harder as the cold air hit her bare chest. She could feel the bruises that were undoubtedly forming on her wrists and ankles. Nnoitra laughed as he completely ripped the dress right off her body.

Rukia gasped and countlessly kicked her knees up, only to have Szayel nearly pull her legs right out of her hips.

Nnoitra looked at Aaroniero, who gave him a nod. Rukia's eyes widened in horror as Nnoitra automatically clamped down on her right nipple. She let out a cry and bashed around with all of her might as he sucked hard and nearly juiced the other.

Aaroniero simply stood there with a large grin on his face as he watched Szayel spread her legs wide. The pink-haired knight examined her opening with interest. He took a big whiff. "It seems that she's still a virgin."

Her former mentor took a step closer and yanked her face forward by the chin. "So you didn't give your purity to your prince charming yet, eh?"

Nnoitra growled since Aaroniero was getting close to his portion of her, but he didn't care. He was far too focused on his former pupil. "Guess you're going to give it to us, huh?"

She attempted to bite his hand, but it went in vain when he moved both of his hands to the sides of her face. He laughed. "You are just too cute." and with that he forced his tongue into her mouth.

At the same time, Szayel started licking up her inner thigh.

She shut her eyes and continued to struggle. Aaroniero's kiss... Nnoitra's harsh treatment to her breasts... Szayel's breath being dangerously close to her opening... it all felt like hell. It all belonged to Ichigo. Not them. Ichigo was the only one who is allowed to see her naked. Her virginity is to be taken by only Ichigo on their wedding night. Ichigo is the one that holds her heart.

A tear ran down her cheek as she imaged her orange-haired prince. His handsome, yet cocky smirk... the times they fought... the night he needed comfort... the moment he ruffled her hair when he said he was leaving for training that morning...

More tears dripped from her eyes when she realized that she wasn't going to be there when he returned.

All of a sudden, Szayel and Nnoitra stopped and pulled away. Next was Aaroniero, but he seemed to slump against her neck and then slid down.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and was met by a set of utterly outraged amber eyes. Her eyes widened as her voice was hoarse. "I-Ichigo..." She trailed her eyes down to his sword to see blood and then down to her feet, where Aaroniero, Nnoitra, and Szayel laid dead.

Ichigo lifted his blade to Yammy and said in a menacing tone, "Let her go."

Yammy had to get over the shock that the prince killed three of his comrades in one swing, then threw Rukia across the field. He pulled out his own blade and charged at Ichigo.

The prince blocked with ease as Yammy continued to thrust at him. Yammy however, did land a good strike to Ichigo's back from behind, but Ichigo just took that chance to swing his sword backwards and into his stomach. He pulled back and did it three more times before keeping his blade out of Yammy.

Yammy coughed up blood and fell to his knees. Ichigo looked down with a cold glare. "Count yourself lucky that I didn't go stab-crazy like you fools did to my mom." The knight's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed dead.

He slowly walked over to his princess, who sat in the fields with wide eyes. His eyes scanned her from top to bottom and back. Bruises were formed all over her body, her lips were swollen, and tears were still falling from her eyes as she stared up at him.

His training had ended early and he was excited to get back to her. He had every intention to start an argument just to get her all worked up and cute. When he arrived home, his father told him that she went off into town. He went on his horse to search for her in the village, when the children came up and told him they were playing with his fiancée. They told him where they left her and went off there. Imagine his surprise when he saw the same men who killed his mother, attempt to rape her. His vision had gone red.

Ichigo slowly took his cape from his shoulders and wrapped it around her naked form. She didn't say a word when he bent down, picked her up bridal style, and placed her on his horse. He felt pain from his back, but ignored it as he got himself behind her. He kept a hand against her stomach and controlled the rein with the other.

* * *

The minute they got back, Ichigo ordered the servants to draw Rukia a hot bath and placed her in the tub the moment it was ready. He began to gently wash her body when one of the servants let out a gasp. "Master! Your back!"

He ignored them and focused on Rukia.

The princess turned her head towards the shocked servants and recalled the strike to his back. Her hand immediately shot out to find the wound. When she brought it back, it was covered in blood.

Ichigo then took her blood covered hand, wiped it off with the cloth, then placed it under the water for full cleanliness.

Rukia's eyes saddened incredibly. "Ichigo..."

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Shh... finish your bath..." and with that, he got up to leave the room. The servants followed him out as well.

* * *

When Rukia was done, she slipped on her nightgown and waited for Ichigo on his sofa. No matter how hard she scrubbed, she could still feel their presence. She felt dirty and was very ashamed. She hated being so weak and she couldn't even believe that she couldn't get an effective blow in. Her eyes burned once again.

The door opened and in came a shirtless Ichigo. His torso was bandaged up which made Rukia feel even worse. When he turned around, he saw that her face was once again stained with tears. He made his way over to her and got to his knees so that his face was leveled with hers.

She refused to look at him considering she believed that she looked ridiculous.

Ichigo sighed and pressed his cheek against hers as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her shaking increase and rubbed her back soothingly. She was trying to say something, but he couldn't quite hear. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"I-I'm sorry..." she whimpered.

He furrowed his brows and pulled away to look at her face. More tears came as she continued to apologize. He shook his head in disbelief. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She brought her hand up to rub her eyes and nodded her head. "Yes I do. I'm so gross and disgusting. I should've fought harder-

"Rukia." he said in a firm voice. His eyes soften as he watched her try in vain to stop her sniffling. "B-But you g-got hurt..." She looked like a little girl who just lost her most precious toy. Even though she was depressed, he couldn't help but to think that she looked adorable.

Ichigo slowly gathered her up in his arms and carried her to his large bed.

He laid both of them down and brought the covers up.

Her shaking stopped and he felt her lips kiss his neck. Ichigo looked down and met her wide violet eyes. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in to capture her lips. She eagerly obliged and put her entire heart into it.

Ichigo felt every bit of it and returned with just as much enthusiasm. His tongue slipped into her mouth and danced with hers. She gave a happy sigh at the feeling of his over Aaroniero's. He had to smile at that sound and moved himself so that he was on top. His back strained as he bent over her form.

Her hands ran themselves all over his body and found something that she's quite foreign to. She squeezed it in curiosity and felt it grow a bit.

He pulled away panting and looked at her with gentle eyes. "Keep that up and I'll just start our honeymoon now."

She smiled as she recalled that this was what he said from the first time they met. "You wouldn't."

He rose his eyebrow in amusement. "Wouldn't I?"

Rukia caressed his cheek with her small hand. "So long as it's you, then it's okay."

Ichigo grinned and kissed her again. He stripped off her clothing and played with her breasts. A moan escaped from her throat as he started kissing her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders when he started suckling on her mulberry nipples. She noticed that he was giving a special kiss to every bruise that Nnoitra had left on her mounds.

His kisses came back up to her lips and he whispered against them. "You're gorgeous." He let one hand glide down to her sex and slipped a finger in.

Her eyes opened and she arched her back at the contact. She could feel herself clench around his finger and continued to do so as he pumped and inserted another digit.

From above, he watched her face as she enjoyed riding his hand. Ichigo smiled at the fact that he could make such a face emerge from her. Her eyes caught his and she brought him down by his shoulders for a kiss. His pumping got faster as their passionate kiss grew. She was thrown into her very first orgasm by the end of the kiss.

When he pulled back from her, he finally noticed his throbbing cock and the fact that it was still imprisoned in his pants. He got back on his knees and she protested at the loss of contact.

He smirked at her when she pouted. That pout however, turned into an "O" shape when he tugged his pants down and off.

"Holy- Ichigo... you're enormous..." she gasped.

A low chuckle escaped as he lowered himself to press a soft kiss to her still opened mouth. During the kiss, she felt his erection rub against her aching spot, causing her to whimper.

He kissed her forehead and spoke against it. "Does my little Rukia want more?"

She brought her chin up so that she could kiss his jaw.

Ichigo kissed her one more time before positioning himself at her opening. He looked at her apologetically. "This will hurt but I promise I won't go any further until you say so, okay?"

She nodded and held onto the sheets in anticipation.

In one quick move, Ichigo sheathed himself to the hilt inside her tight passage.

Rukia couldn't help but to scream at the pain. It was a horrible sound to his ears, so he bent down to kiss every inch of her face and tears. He was good to his word and stayed perfectly still down south. The movement also brought him great pain from the wound in his back.

She didn't think it'd hurt that bad, but before she knew it, the pain was replaced with a wondrous feeling. "I-Ichigo... you can move now..."

He kissed her cheek. "Are you sure?"

She smiled at his concern and nodded her head.

Ichigo started to slowly pump himself in and out. The feeling was definitely beyond magnificent. He continued to watch her as she took all of him in. His downfall was when he winced when she hooked her legs around his waist to aid him. He continued to thrust himself in and out of her nonetheless.

"I-Ichigo? W-What's... uh.. wrong?" Rukia panted.

"Nothing." he kept going despite the pain.

Rukia tried to think of the possibilities when she remembered her bath. _His back..._

Within a second, Rukia flipped them over so that Ichigo was the one on his back.

He was shocked to say the least and was about to protest, when she started riding his member. "R-Rukia..."

She smiled down at him. "You always t-take care of me... I'm j-just returning the favor-ah!"

It was getting more intense as she bounced herself up and down. Ichigo aided her in rotating herself in a circular motion. They were both panting uncontrollably and climaxed together in the end. He spilled all of his hot seeds inside of her, which overflowed her small tunnel.

She collapsed onto his chest as they bathed in the afterglow.

He had slid them on their sides and pulled the blanket up to cover them.

She ran her hand over his lips and he kissed them. "I love you, Rukia Kuchiki. Will you marry me?"

She giggled and replied, "I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki. And I thought we were already getting married?"

Ichigo smirked and pressed his nose into her hair. "Thought you didn't want to get married to a pompous ass."

"You said the same thing about a certain hardcore bitch." She kissed his collar bone.

"Not an arranged marriage. I want your approval."

She laughed. "Yes. I'll marry you... of my own free will."

He gave her a passionate kiss that lasted for another two hours.

* * *

The side of Byakuya's face was pressed against the hard wood of Ichigo and Rukia's bedroom door. Why was it there? Because of Isshin of course!

"Do you hear that? Aren't you proud?!" asked a tearful King of Karakura.

Byakuya removed his face from the door and glared at the older man. "You woke me up hours before the sun rises (approx. 4:15a.m.)... rushed me over on an unsaddled horse... and brought me here... to listen to my little sister... have sex with your son...?"

Isshin enthusiastically nodded his head. "It's their third round of the night, too! Aren't you proud?! I'm going to get grandbabies! And at this rate... LOTS of them!!" He got his fingers ready for the count. "Okay so the first boy should be named Isshin the second, the next one will probably be a girl, so then Masaki, then the next boy will be Isshin the third, then the next girl will be Isshinaki, then the twins should be Isshin the fourth and fifth, and then the triplets should be..."

Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose as a vein popped on the side of his head. He should've just let Rukia be her usual spoiled self and let her have her way when she protested to the marriage. Just what the fuck did he throw his nerves into?!

* * *

**There ya have it loves! Hope I didn't disappoint. So Ichigo and Rukia were a little OOC, but I think it fit well, dontcha think? Poor Byakuya, oh how I torture him so! Teehee. There might've been a few grammar or spelling errors too, but I just wanted this up by tonight since I was going to go crazy if it went on for another day. Again I am so sorry for the outrageously slow update! I blame authority figures. **

**Minor/Repeating Info: I'd like to thank everyone for being so patient with my stories. It really makes me happy and regarding your requests... I have a small composition notebook that I keep and every request I get, I put it down with a small check box next to it. I go in order so that it's fair, unless I absolutely cannot create something from it. If that's the case, I will just move on with the next, but will keep going back to the unchecked one to see if I have any ideas for it. So no worries everyone. I read all of them and I'll try my best when I can.**

**Well loves, hop to it! Press that little button and REVIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! **

**Until next time =D**


	6. Saving Rukia

**Yeah, yeah. I know. Five months. I got it. Well since school let out, my manager has been giving me more hours than I know what to do with! Haha I've been pooped and motivation's been down considering the manga's dragging a bit, but I'm getting it back since FTB should be out soon! **

**So this story is for one of my constant reviewers, **AvaLuna**! **

****First Idea pitched by **AvaLuna: Ichigo gets to Rukia first instead of Hanatarou and Ganju, with sexy results.

****Second Idea pitched by **AvaLuna: You should do something with Dark! Panty! Less! Rukia from the third movie.

**Thank you for all of your support and being so patient with my annoying schedule! I hope you as well as everyone else enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**

* * *

**

"_It's a roll-up door, so you can use this backup key to get in without bringing more attention to yourself. Ganju and I will lead them away. Hurry, Ichigo-san!" _Hanatarou had told him.

True to their word, Ganju made a big explosion, causing the mob of shinigami to race after them. Course, he had to throw Hanatarou over his shoulder as he ran, otherwise they'd be caught within a moment's notice.

Ichigo stood in front of the Senzaikyuu. The key was placed in the slot and soon the door was unlocked and up.

He peered in to see the reason for his whole rescue mission.

She was clad in a pure white yukata with a red collar holding onto her neck. Her delicate hands were folded and placed properly in her lap. Her face was turned and concentrated on something past the window.

It seemed to had taken her awhile before she finally noticed the other presence in the room.

Rukia's head snapped to the side, eyes shocked, but soon filled with anger. "Ichigo! What the hell are you doing here?!"

He simply took a couple of steps into the tower, letting the door close behind him.

She began to scream. "I told you not to come! I'm not going to forgive you! Do you have any idea of the danger you just put yourself in?! You—"

Ichigo shun-poed himself right in front of her and boxed her against the wall. His eyes boring into her own.

"Leave me alone! Go home!" she tried.

His amber eyes didn't hesitate in the slightest. Instead, they seemed to intensify as his face drifted closer.

"W-What are y-you doing?" she angrily stuttered. She could have killed herself due to the way she sounded, but his proximity was far too overwhelming.

Ichigo leaned down and ran his lips across the skin of her neck.

"I-Ichigo... I-I'm warning you..." Her chest rose and fell in rhythm with her quickly beating heart.

He began to leave small kisses along her soft column.

"I mean it... I-I'll never forgive y-you..."

His hands removed themselves from the wall and settled on her body, one around her waist and the other held her face. The orange-haired teen made sure to move her head more to the side for better access.

Rukia's eyelids were becoming quite heavy, but she still struggled to keep them open. She was fighting a losing battle.

"I-Ichi-g-go... I s-swear—

He immediately came up and claimed her lips. Her mind went blank, signaling her loss.

His kiss was tender and made her feel like she was turning into a puddle. The moan that was released from her mouth boosted his confidence, so he gently slipped his tongue passed her soft lips.

The young man's hand slid from her face down her neck and stopped right above her breast. He freed her imprisoned mouth and stared at her dazed state.

Her eyes were half-lidded, her lips completely swollen, and her heart was pounding uncontrollably. He wasn't doing too much better though.

Beautiful violet eyes fluttered and lifted her gaze to his face. _"Honey..."_

Firm lips came crashing down, shoving her harder into the wall. His hands lost control and made it their mission to harass her breast and ass. They were just too hard to resist. Especially when her nipples became so hard that they were clearly seen through the cloth.

Ichigo saddled the lovely shinigami on his right knee and soon that part of his body's control vanished as well. His knee urgently dug up and into her pure spot, arousing an incredibly erotic moan.

"_Sweetie..."_

He could feel his body shaking and a force was trying to push him away, but that won't stop him. Rukia belonged to him.

Just as he was about to kiss her again, a tremendous force interrupted and threw him aside. It had honestly felt like a mighty slap to the face.

All he could see was pitch black, but her warmth was gone. He needed it back as soon as possible. His hands were searching in front of him until another force took him out.

Ichigo shook his head and looked up to find that he wasn't in the tower anymore... and Rukia... wasn't Rukia anymore...

Her pure white yukata was replaced with a tattered white kimono. A long red cape hung from her neck and a gold sash adorned her tiny waist. The beautiful violet colored orbs that he had cherished were lavender and was contained in snake-like eyes. Her jet black hair was just as light as her eyes and her face was expressionless. A dark red, double-edged scythe was grasped firmly in her right hand.

It wasn't long before that scythe aimed for his head.

Ichigo brought Zangetsu up just in time to block her attack, sending him a hundred feet back.

"What the hell?! Rukia!!" he cried.

Her snake-like eyes glared as her altered voice spoke. "I will erase you completely from my memories. I will destroy the bond that we share." Her hand rose to release a cero attack at Ichigo.

He quickly dodged and muttered, "Damn those twins."

Another was shot and he back flipped out of the way, but she was just as fast and had her scythe ready. He spun Zangetsu behind him to block the attack. "Dumbass! Memories aren't everything!"

Ichigo turned around and blocked her weapon again. "As long as _I_ remember you, our bond will never be broken!!"

He forced all of his strength on Zangetsu, eventually causing her scythe to be thrown aside.

The orange-haired shinigami took the opportunity to grab her, only to have her fight back. He has her around the waist and tossed his sword to the side as they painfully land in the dirt.

His hold from behind tightened as he made sure that her back is firm to his chest. Her struggling increased as the twins let out a head-splitting scream.

Ichigo buried his face deep into her shoulder. "How can I get you to remember...?" he whispered.

Out of desperation, he began to leave gentle kisses on her head, temple, and the side of her face. Each time he kissed her, he would move his cheek into hers, forcing her face to turn little for more access.

When his lips reached her collar, she struggled tremendously. His hand slowly slid under her robe to find her pantie-less state and ran a finger along her smooth crease.

She moaned as he started grinding himself into her ass and slung her head back to the crook of his neck. He can feel the resistance return to her. The feeling caused him to tremble. Possibly due to the thought of her forgetting him forever.

He pulled her up further as she hangs and pant. Ichigo kissed her shoulder and embraced her tightly.

Sweet nothings began to fill her ears. "You're important to me... and trust me midget, I'd never thought it'd happen but... I've fallen in love with you." He sighed and closed his eyes. "You need to hurry up and remember me, so that you can beat me up for confessing to you while you're practically unconscious... but you can hear me, can't you? You need to wake up... please... _please_ wake up..."

His fingers had been moving on their own, massaging her womanhood. A couple then plunged themselves deep into her tightness, making her gasp.

She wiggled a bit as he slowly pumped them in and out. A beautiful rhythm to match with his feelings towards her.

Rukia's hand came to settle on his cheek, her breathy voice hitting his ears loud and clear. _"Stupid... you're the one who needs to wake up..."_

* * *

A stinging pinch to his face made Ichigo's eyes shoot open. His amber orbs quickly scanned the dark room and finally met a pair of glaring violet ones.

He blinked a couple of times, shaking the bleariness away, to see his wife's flushed face.

Lightning lit up the room and he saw their position.

Her back was firmly against his chest, her giant t-shirt was pushed up and revealed her sweaty body, and her face was twisted his way, staring at him intently.

Thunder was heard.

"Just what the hell were you dreaming about?" she demanded.

Ichigo thought back and blushed. He swiftly released her and turned to his other side. "Nothing. Good night!"

Rukia glared at his back.

It was two in the morning when he started kicking in his sleep. She had tried to ignore him by turning her back to him, but then his hand brushed her side. She turned around again only to have him embrace and kiss her. Needless to say she was excited and called him by her "loving names". He began to grope her mercilessly, but boy was she surprised when she realized that her husband was actually asleep!

She had been so furious that she started pushing him away. She had even slapped him, almost sending him off the bed.

Rukia had adjusted herself and watched his hands wander before him, seemingly searching for her. In another attempt to wake him up, she slapped him again. She earned a "What the hell, Rukia?!" moments later, but the fool was still asleep.

Just when she was about to punch him into an early grave, he called her a dumbass and told her that memories weren't everything. She could see the panic on his face as he seemed to be fighting with something. His voice got louder when he told her that as long as he remembered, their bond could never be broken.

Her eyes softened and she relaxed her punching hand. At that moment, he jumped on her, causing her to squeak and struggle away. She turned around and tried pulling herself near the edge of her side of the bed.

The small woman heard him ask how could he get her to remember him and before she knew it, he was kissing and grinding into her. He was whispering the sweetest things in her ear. His fingers even made their way into her, bringing her soaking pleasure in the process.

Really though, if he was going to push her into bliss, he should at least have the decency to be awake. Believing so, she pinched his cheek with all her might and now her foolish husband was pretending to sleep and was even faking snores!

Of course he wasn't going to get away with it.

Rukia roughly pulled her husband on his back and sat on his shirtless chest.

His eyes were opened and stared at her in horror.

She re-pushed her panties to the side and slid her entrance against his abs. "Do you feel this?! This..." She slid around some more as she continued, "... is what _you_ just did to _me_ not so long ago! Give me your excuse _now_!"

Even if he had seen, felt, and licked it many times before... he still blushed at the way she was presenting it to him. He wondered how he even stayed asleep with the case of blue balls that he currently had.

Rukia was almost positive that she was burning a hole through his head and painfully pulled on both of his ears.

"Yeeeeee-Ouuuuuucccccchhhh!!!!! Let go! Let go! LET GOOOOOO!!!!!" cried her husband.

"Tell me what you were dreaming about!!!" she yelled, pulling even harder on his ears. Dumbo the Elephant would have been happy to know that a human has bigger ears than him at the moment.

"Ow! Ow! I dreamt— ow, that I was going to lose— ow... you in Soul Society and— ow! That fight with the— ouch! Twins!!"

His agitated wife let go and placed her hands on her hips. "Why the hell would you dream about something like that?!"

"How the fuck should I know?! I don't know the mysteries of dreams!" he retorted. His ears burned as he rubbed them, while muttering, "Maybe it was the rain, but all I know is... I was scared out of my mind..."

Rukia's eyebrows lightened and her mouth turned into a playful pout. She leaned forward, pulled his hands away, and lightly nibbled on one ear, then the other. "My poor baby..."

He pushed her away and turned on his side, clearly embarrassed. "Don't make fun of me..."

She gave a small giggle and crawled towards him. Her hand found his extremely hard erection struggling in his sweats, while her face molded itself to his.

Ichigo stiffened under her motions. That hand of hers was pulling, rubbing, and squeezing him into insanity.

He could feel the smirk on her mouth as she softly spoke in his ear. "You _are_ going to save me, aren't you?"

Her husband turned his head to look into her beautiful face.

The smile on her face expanded as she brought his hand to her most sensitive and moist area. "Take responsibility and _save_ me..."

A smirk appeared on his own face as he gently massaged her clitoris. "I love you."

He closed his eyes as Rukia leaned forward to kiss him.

Knock. Knock.

"Mommy!! Daddy!!"

Their eyes shot open.

Rukia quickly pushed her large t-shirt down and Ichigo pulled the covers up just in time as the door to their bedroom opened.

There stood their three year old daughter, Naomi, clad in pink Chappy pajamas and her stuffed bunny. Her right hand was rubbing the tears away from her face.

Ichigo and Rukia's face became worried.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" asked her mother.

Their little girl sniffled. "I h-had a bad dweam... and—"

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

Naomi let out a shriek and clumsily ran to the bed, tears pouring down her face. "Scawyyyy!!!!"

Rukia smiled and lifted her daughter onto the bed, where she began crawling towards her father's waiting arms. He made sure that the blanket was in front of his noticeable... ahem.

"I know how that is, princess." He rocked her back and forth in his embrace.

His wife then leaned down to blow a raspberry against her cheek. The child squealed in delight and blew one against her mother's as well.

"Can I sleep n here wit you and daddy?" Her violet eyes were wide and filled with hope.

Rukia gave a light laugh, "How can we say no to a face like that?"

Naomi immediately threw herself against their soft pillows and tucked her bunny in with her.

Ichigo brought the covers over her and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Mimi." He moved his legs over the edge, but stopped when a small hand held on to his fingers.

"Where are you goin, daddy?" She looked like she was about to cry again.

He chuckled and kissed her small hand. "Daddy's just going to the bathroom. No need to worry."

She smiled and let go as her mother kissed her on the forehead and wrapped her arms around their daughter.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes to find her baby girl in a deep sleep. She raised her head to find that her husband still wasn't back yet and it had been nearly twenty minutes.

She slowly slid her arms away, careful not to wake up Naomi, and tip-toed out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

The raven-haired shinigami opened the door to the bathroom to find her husband sitting fully naked in the empty tub. His head was leaning against the wall and his eyes were closed and concentrating.

She raised her eyebrow. "You need water to take a bath..."

He turned and glared at her. "I know that, smartass."

They became furrowed and she tilted her head. "Then what the hell are you doing?"

Ichigo turned away and mumbled, "I swear... jerking off just doesn't cut it anymore once you've had the real thing..."

Rukia's face relaxed and blinked a couple of times before it registered in her brain.

The minute it hit, she began laughing uncontrollably.

Ichigo's face went red as he yelled, "This isn't funny!!"

She waved him off as she continued to laugh herself to tears, while he sat pouting in the tub.

His wife wiped away the tears and moved forward. "Don't worry, baby. I'll save you."

Her clothes hit the floor as the door closed.

* * *

About five minutes after her mother left, Naomi's left eye opened.

She looked to her left to find her mother gone and the bedroom door closed. She looked to the right to find that her father wasn't back from his potty break yet.

The child opened both eyes and looked out the window, to find that the storm had stopped.

Just as she re-closed her eyes, her mother's laughter could be heard.

She stared at the door until she heard a bunch of thumps and ghost-like sounds coming from the bathroom down the hall.

Naomi sat up in bed and placed her little finger to her chin. She looked up to the ceiling and thought to herself. "I wonder..."

"_Now, Mimi-chan. When you hear weird noises coming from mommy and daddy's room, make sure you don't go in!" _

_Naomi's head tilted up so that she could see her grandpa's face. "Why?"_

_Isshin smiled at his adorable granddaughter. "Because mommy and daddy are probably dancing."_

_The child's eyes lit up. "I wanna dance wit mommy and daddy!"_

"_Oh nooo, you don't, honey." Isshin laughed. "This is a special dance that you can't do until you're older."_

"_Why?" she pouted._

"_Because it's a baby-making dance. Only two people can dance to it and if you interrupt mommy and daddy during the dance, you won't be able to become a big sister!" Isshin's face went playfully serious._

_Naomi gasped. "I wanna be a big sister!"_

_Isshin smiled. "Then don't go into the room when mommy and daddy are dancing, okay?"_

"_Kay!!!" she cheered as Isshin began tickling her. _

The orange-haired child fell back in bed and snuggled herself into the sheets.

A smile spread across her face as she spoke out her last thoughts before sleep took over. "I want a baby bwother..."

* * *

**Well? Did that make up for my long absence? Hope so. Oh yeah, I own Naomi for my disclaimer. Haha I just didn't want to spoil it for everyone before they read it and I so love my IchiRuki babies ^^. I also hope that it flowed well. I had to think through so many parts to make sure that it all made sense lol.  
**

**Changing Info: I always tell you guys to leave me requests and you still can, but this might be my last one-shot for a bit since I want to focus more on "A Journey To Love". If you guys don't mind an excruciatingly long wait, then feel free to leave me a request. I just want to finish AJTL before I forget my whole plot to it. (Don't worry, I still remember every intention and am still working out the kinks) So the updates to this collection may be slowed tremendously, we'll just have to see!**

**So once again, thank you all for your patience and support!  
**

**Mkay, well time to press the little button and REVIEEEEWWWWW PLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEEEE!!!**

**Until next time =D  
**


	7. Destiny Comes With A Rockstar

**Three weeks... better than the usual! And... I lied. I said it would take me a long while to update this one again due to my other story, but I had to while it was still fresh in my mind! It is also, by far, my longest one-shot yet!**

**So, here we go...**

****First idea pitched by both **happygirl24 **and** IchiRuki most loving fan!!: Ichigo is a rock star and Rukia's a groupie/fan.

****Second idea pitched by **Coke N Bleach: Ichigo gets jealous when Rukia goes to the prom with Kaien and well... snickers.

**Two completely different requests and yet so made the wheels turn in me. I have to admit, I racked my brain so much to find a way to originalize it rather than keep it to a cliched manga. I used two songs for this story.**

**1. Light Up The Sky by Yellowcard**

**2. Awake by Secondhand Serenade**

**A suggestion would be to look up the songs when you read those parts. I did myself and found them to be quite effective. It definitely made me visualize better, but it's just my opinion =)**

**There is also a reference to Rohypnol, which is a "date rape drug". It is colorless, odorless, and tasteless when dissolved in a cup of liquid. It causes the consumer to feel drunk, have trouble speaking or moving, dizziness, disorientation, memory loss, sudden hot and cold flashes, and drowsiness. It takes approximately thirty minutes for it to take full affect.  
**

**Don't worry though, NO ONE gets raped!!  
**

**Hope it pleases everyone and thank you so much for all of your support! You're awesome!!**

**Disclaimer: We all know as well as I don't own the songs.**

**

* * *

**

"Vizards! Vizards! Vizards!" chanted the excited fans of Karakura Stadium.

"Yeah, man!!!!!! We're finally here!!" Keigo yelled as he threw his hands up in the air to join the fans' cheers.

Tatsuki crossed her arms and glanced over to Orihime. "I still don't understand why Uryuu couldn't get us front row seats instead of—"

"Third row seats?" remarked an annoyed Renji. That's all they've been hearing since they left. "Can't you just be happy that you're here? They're just as good!"

"But not as good as first and I wasn't even talking to you, you big buffoon!!"

"Buffoon?! Listen here, twerp. If it wasn't for _this_ buffoon, Uryuu wouldn't have even entered the contest and won! You know what that means?! We would've had the last row of the farthest balcony!!"

The tomboy clenched her fists and threw a punch, but was caught by another masculine hand.

Kaien gave her a smile and pushed Renji's face away. "Third row is perfect and there's no need to embarrass the rest of your friends." She noticed her friends' flushed faces when the people around them were staring, further emphasizing his statement. "We're here to enjoy ourselves and support Ishida."

"Yeah, Tatsuki!" squealed Orihime as she began jumping up and down with the crowd. "It _is_ a Vizards concert after all!! These tickets have been sold out for months! If Uryuu didn't win, we wouldn't be here!"

Tatsuki sighed and gave into the excitement.

So basic summary? They were all there to see The Vizards, currently Japan's hottest band for their third year straight. Renji Abarai entered Uryuu Ishida in a "Classical Jam" contest in which the latter won by playing his violin so excellently. The prize was a chance to play a song alongside the band in their upcoming concert. Free tickets were given to him to invite whomever he wanted. In conclusion, that is how Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Kaien, and Rukia, all found themselves in the third row of the most packed stadium in Japan.

"Vizards! Vizards! Vizards!"

Kaien looked down at the small girl next to him and smirked. "Can you see, shorty?"

"Tch..." she scoffed. "I'm not _that_ short and I can see just fine thank you very much."

"Aww..." he teased as he ruffled her soft black hair. "Don't be mad, though you're unbelievably cute when you are..."

Rukia slapped his hand aside. "Shut up!" Her blush was quite noticeable.

At that moment, an explosion erupted on stage, making the crowd scream murder.

The smoke slowly disappeared and there stood four masked musicians.

The first masked figure was obviously a girl dressed in a red camisole and skinny jeans as well as red Converses. Her blonde hair was tied up into pigtails and when she lifted her mask to the top left of her head, she held a smirk with a long fang peeking out from the left side of her lip. She spun her drumsticks like a ninja and readied herself to her set. Her name was Hiyori Sarugaki, the band's only girl member and drummer.

The second figure lifted his mask to reveal a sick, droopy-eyed grin. He had a short blond bob-cut and wore a black button-up dress shirt, jeans, and a loosened tie. The only member with a sense of humor, Shinji Hirako, the band's bassist.

The next tall and heavily muscular figure slid his mask to the side, exposing the second most attractive face in the band. He had short silver hair as well as golden eyes. Piercings clung to his eyebrow and along his left ear. A black and white jersey covered his chest, while dark blue cargo pants were tucked into his black combat boots. Black fingerless gloves adorned his large hands, marking him as the mature Kensei Muguruma, the band's lead guitarist.

The last, but certainly not least, member of the band made his way up to the microphone with his guitar in hand. He wore a dark red dress shirt, which was completely unbuttoned to reveal the black beater that he had underneath. His sleeves were rolled up midway and his jeans hung loosely around his slim waist. A silver chain dangled from the side of his pants and a black and red Rolex watch rested on his left wrist. Under the mask, held the face of the lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist of the band. His spiky orange hair made way as he lifted his red striped mask, which started...

"KYA!!!!! IT'S ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!!!!!!!!"

A cocky smirk spread across his face as he lifted his pick into the air and brought it down to begin their introduction.

Needless to say... fangirls went ballistic...

* * *

The concert was nearing its end and the fans were running wild.

Rukia watched as her friends hastily jumped to their toes to reach for Ichigo and Kensei as they neared the stage. She stood her ground as the people behind her tred to climb over their seats and on top of them to do the same. The young Kuchiki had no choice but to pummel a couple of the fools.

Kaien stopped cheering to give her some attention. "Hey, what's wrong, Kuchiki? Why aren't you screaming your head off?"

She glared at him. "I don't see why everyone's making such a huge fuss over this one band. There are tons that are better."

A loud gasp came from her right and she was immediately brought face to face with a startled Orihime Inoue.

"Rukia, never say that again! How can you not see it?!" Her eyes were completely taken over by hearts. "This band has Ichigo Kurosaki! A musical prodigy at the age of nine! His voice is what brought The Vizards to the top when he joined at the age of fifteen!! Now three years later, he's still leading them to stardom!! Not to mention he's incredibly hot!! I mean just look at him!!"

To prove her point, she painfully yanked Rukia's face to Ichigo's general direction, making her watch as he passionately played his guitar.

Rukia raised an eyebrow to her friend. "Hotness should have nothing to do with a band's success. Besides, he looks just like Kaien if you just get pass the orange hair and brown eyes—"

"Amber eyes, Rukia!!!" she cried in horror. "Never mistaken them for ugly poop color!!"

Kaien snickered and wrapped his arm around Rukia's shoulder. "Little Rukia, you think I'm hot?"

She punched him in the gut. "Not on your life..."

He chuckled and bent down next to her ear to whisper, "Well, I think _you're_ hot..."

"Pig..." she mumbled as a blush spread across her cheeks.

The crowd cheered at the end of the song.

That was when Ichigo raised his right hand to signal for them to calm down.

"Alright, alright! Its been fun, but we all know that it has to end at some point. So now, we're gonna wrap this up with a new song that will be released in our next album! Here to help us, is the winner of the 'Classical Jam' contest!! Now please give it up for, Uryuu Ishida!!" He then allowed his arm to sweep towards Uryuu's entrance, causing the fans to screech in excitement.

His friends chose that moment to cheer exceptionally loud with personal messages of their own. Rukia even smiled and joined in to support her lucky friend.

He grinned and waved to his group.

Ichigo smirked and turned back towards the crowd. "Let's blow this place up..."

His magical fingers began working the few solo chords before leading the rest of the band in with his voice.

_You're making a choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I am silence.  
We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,  
Yeah I would explode._

Uryuu strongly enters with his violin and Kensei jumped at his powerful lead, causing the fans to go wild.

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky._

Kaien swings one arm around Rukia, while the other one waves in the air. Rukia rolled her eyes and continued to watch as the many morons try to jump up on stage to grab the singer's feet. When she looked up, their eyes met for a split second, sending chills down her spine.

_I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
They're all coming down since I've found you._

Ichigo caught a small shiver, but shook it off as he sang the chorus with his bandmates.

_I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you._

Ichigo let his gaze lazily wonder the ocean of fans, until the cause of his chill stopped him again. Amber eyes met a pair of violet ones and decided to stay locked on them this time.

Orihime let out a loud shriek and clung onto Rukia. "He's staring at me! He's staring at me, Rukia!"

The raven-haired girl looked at her friend and back to him. She shook at the goosebumps forming on her arms.

"Getting cold, eh?" asked her worried upperclassman.

"I'm fine..." she said as she looked at the floor. _That was strange... it felt like he was looking right through me..._ She looked up again, only to meet his eyes directly.

_Let me light up the sky,  
Just for you tonight.  
Let me help you fly,  
Cause you won't have time.  
To cover your eyes or,  
Get your disguise,  
They won't ask you why,  
They'll just watch you die._

Kensei and Shinji made the next line even more powerful with their backup as well as Hiyori playing to her heart's content.

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
So you play this part,  
And the show goes on.  
But you've come this far with a broken heart,  
Yeah you've come this far,  
And you're broken._

Ichigo found himself mesmerized by the unusual colored orbs and took his voice down a notch as he strummed his guitar.

He was staring intently, unintentionally making his lyrics more personal.

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you._

His bandmates softened their voices for the echoes. Hiyori's drums slowly beats in and the song gradually gets louder.

_Let me light up the sky (Let me light up the sky)  
Light it up for you (Light it up for you)  
Let me make this mine (Let me make this mine)  
I'll ignite for you (I'll ignite for you)_

As Hiyori strongly clashes the symbols, fireworks immediately shoot over the stadium. Kensei jumps off the speakers and land right on the edge of the stage, allowing fangirls to reach for his boots. A smirk appeared on Ichigo's face as he closed his eyes and swung his guitar to the left; his voice epically taking over once more.

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you._

Shinji dances over to Hiyori and they share a grin as the fireworks get brighter.

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken heart.  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far and you're broken..._

_Light up the sky,_

Ichigo opened his eyes and automatically caught those enchanting purple ones as he sang his last line and played his last chord. His motivation never seemed stronger than it did right at that moment.

_Let me light up the sky..._

Orihime hugged Rukia and screeched into her neck, "It's like he just sang that song for me! Oh my God! It's fate!!"

Her words reached deaf ears as the small girl lost herself in a pair of piercing, chocolate cyclones.

Shinji raised his arm towards Uryuu as he took a bow and accepted the applause. Kensei shot his arms in the air as if showing victory and Hiyori even jumped on her own drum set to try to raise the volume of their cheers.

Ichigo blinked once more at the raven-haired girl and gave a light smirk as he closed the show. "Thank you for all of your support and we hope everyone enjoys the rest of the night!!"

The fireworks faded after one last flower hit the sky.

* * *

Rukia winced when she felt the sun hit her face. She cracked an eye open to see a digital clock blink seven o'clock over and over again. It was definitely morning and her head had never ached so much before in her entire life. _What happened...?_

She began to surf through her memories for the answer.

_Flashback_

"_Uryuu! You are friggin' awesome!! You even got us into the after party!! You are so my new best friend!" cried an already drunk Keigo._

_It was true though. The private after party was held at the Seireitei Hotel, up in The Vizards' penthouse. Only a few close friends of the band, backstage V.I.P. members, and hot fans that the bandmates themselves approved of, were allowed in. For doing a fantastic job while performing with them, the band allowed Uryuu and his friends to join in the partying. _

_Kaien stumbled over to Rukia, who was sitting on the couch, and gave her a plastic cup filled with soda. "It took me awhile to get a hold of something non-alcoholic for you." he grinned._

"_Thanks." She looked into the cup to find it seemingly harmless and took a sip. _

_He watched her and took down the rest of his cup in one gulp. Getting to his feet, he told her he'd be back._

_She saw him sway away into the crowd and continued to drink her beverage. After a few more sips, she looked at the crowd of dancing people._

_Before she realized it, everything went fuzzy and when she tried to get up, the room started to spin. She could still hear voices, but they definitely didn't sound like anyone she knew._

"_Hey look, she's pretty hot, huh?"_

"_Yeah, I think she might have gotten a hold of one of the Rohypnol cups. She totally looks about ready to collapse!"_

"_Good! She can fall right onto my waiting rod!"_

"_What the hell are you guys doing?" asked a somewhat familiar voice._

_End of Flashback_

A cell rung from somewhere down below; the ringtone sounded like hers.

When she blindly went to reach for it though, she found herself restrained by a masculine arm. She paused, then moved her body once more to feel it rub against her bare stomach. Her eyes quickly shot open and took in her surroundings.

The room that she was in was big. It looked like an apartment room with two doors. One she assumed the bathroom and the other was the way out. The walls were pure white, with things such as paintings and mirrors hanging around. She looked down at the blue carpeted floor to find her clothes scattered along with a man's torn attire.

Her face went red when she realized that the man's boxers were laying right next to her skirt that held her still ringing cellphone. Her eyes glanced at the arm that she appeared to be resting her cheek on. There was a black and red Rolex watch snugged to his wrist. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She slowly turned her gaze over her shoulder and her eyes went as big as plates.

Bright orange hair and a handsome sleeping face met her blush.

Her mind went crazy. _Oh no! I-I... last night I... I can't even r-remember... no... no..._ She could feel the tears coming. _I was s-still a virgin... and... an—to _him_ of all people!_

Her lids clenched together tightly. "What am I going to do..." she whispered.

The man next to her stirred a bit and tightened his hold on her.

She stilled to make sure he was back asleep and made an attempt to get out of bed. The cold air met her flesh when she pushed the white sheets off of her. Her body shook at the contact and she slowly brought herself to a sitting position.

Next was to remove his arm. She tried to lift it off by his wrist, but his fingers gripped themselves to her skin.

Her face scrunched as she tried it again, only to have it suction itself to her stomach.

In less than a second she was pushed back down on the arm and a growl greeted her ear. "And just _where_ are you wiggling off to, so early in the morning?"

Rukia was extremely startled and could feel her heart begging to be released from its caged prison.

Unwillingly, she glanced to her right to find a couple of agitated amber ones glaring back. His scowl was so intense that she had to look away, but he wasn't going to have any of that.

His fingers danced across her stomach to her hip and twisted her on her side to be face to face with him. "Well...?"

Before he knew it, her eyes went from scared to angry and she began pushing against his chest.

"You asshole! I can't believe you would take advantage of a poor, innocent girl! Let go of me! I'm gonna call the police and press charges against you and have you thrown in jail and... and... I'll tell the press and—"

A hand slapped itself over her mouth and her eyes widened in horror.

He raised an orange eyebrow and asked in an annoyed voice, "You don't remember anything, do you?"

Her eyes glared as she tried to speak behind his large hand. "Wahs... wher... ta ramumbah? Ou ramhped ma!!" (What's there to remember? You raped me!)

Though hard to understand, he made it out after mimicking it a couple of times. "I did not rape you."

She nodded.

He sighed and let go of her mouth. "Are you sore?"

Rukia blinked and glanced warily at him. "What...?"

"Are. You. Sore?" he repeated slowly.

"M-My head hurts..."

"That's not the question. Does your body hurt? Does it even feel like we had sex?"

She automatically blushed at the question. "How am I suppose to know?! I was still a virgin and remember jack shit!"

Ichigo blinked and then smirked. "Virgin, you say?"

The dark-haired girl smacked his chest. "Like you didn't already fucking know, you damn bastard."

"Watch it, midget," he said as he grabbed her hand, "I saved you and if anything, I should press charges against _you_ for attempted rape."

"Liar!" she screamed.

He smirked and raised the sheets, barely covering his lower region, but exposing the rest of the bed. "Do you see any signs of your virgin blood?"

She searched the bed and his statement was true. The bed was as pure as the walls. There wasn't a trace of blood anywhere.

His irritated voice spoke as she continued to scan the room for any evidence that she might have lost it elsewhere. "Let's recap, shall we?"

_Flashback_

_Ichigo finally got away from the sixth crazy chick that night and was just about ready to turn in until he saw a group of guys surround the couch._

_Honestly, it looked too suspicious and very familiar for an after party. He decided to check it out._

"_What the hell are you guys doing?" he asked._

_The men gave him lecherous grins. Obviously, they were more than buzzed. _

"_This cutie here, got herself a hold of some Rohypnol and it's starting to take over." He stroked her cheek with his beer-covered hand as she sat there blinking rapidly._

_Within a couple of seconds, there was a large pile of men in the center of the dance floor._

_Ichigo clapped his hands together to get rid of their filth and looked at the girl they were trying to __assault. His face took on a look of surprise to find that it was the same girl that kept him captivated during the last song of the concert._

_He looked around the ruckus and back at her pitiful state. She vainly tried to focus her sight, but simply couldn't. _

_The rock star sighed and bent down to pull her arm around his shoulder and helped her up. "Don't worry, you're safe now."_

_She stiffened at his hold, but relaxed at his voice._

_He lifted her off of her feet and walked over to his room in the penthouse._

_Wasn't _he_ surprised to find a tattooed red-head and a tomboyish girl making out there. Not only that, but they were dangerously close to his bed._

"_OUT!!" he shouted as he pointed towards the door, allowing Rukia's short legs to dangle._

_They made a couple of grumbles and quickly left as Ichigo slammed the door behind them. He also locked the door to prevent anymore weirdos from entering his room. _

_At that point, the girl hanging onto him started moaning in agony. "It's hot..."_

_Ichigo looked down and saw that she was yanking at her shirt. He quickly grabbed her hand and said, "Whoa... you don't wanna do that..."_

_She made a face and he could clearly see the sweat dripping off her face. "... hot..."_

_Ichigo walked her over to the bed and laid her down. "I'll get you some water."_

_When he turned though, he was stopped by a small hand. The orange-haired man quickly turned to see her glazed orbs staring at him. "Hot..."_

"_I know," he rolled his eyes. "That's why I'm going to get you wa—"_

_She forcefully pulled him down on the bed and climbed on top of him._

_He found himself blushing when her knee brushed up against his manhood. "What the hell do yo... wait! You shouldn'tmphh—"_

_Rukia pressed her lips to his and began working his mouth open._

_The man under her was trying his best to keep in control. She got drugged... she didn't know what she was doing... he shouldn't take advantage... but that was all hard since..._

_He was a MAN for crying out loud!_

_Ichigo grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up, making her cry in displeasure. _

_Her chest was trying to collect some much needed air and her body was completely soaked in sweat. Worried, he placed a hand to her forehead, feeling the heat. _

"_God, you're burning up..."_

_She closed her eyes and rubbed her head against his palm. "... cold..."_

_He tilted his head to the side. Curiously, he slid his hand from her forehead to her cheek. Since it earned him a soft sigh, he then moved it down her warm neck and stopped between her collarbones. _

_Her clothes started to absorb all of her sweat, making her rather uncomfortable. To resolve the problem, she sat back on him and pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the ground._

_The rock star gulped as she leaned back on him to take her skirt off, giving him the perfect view of her __covered womanhood. She then kicked off her shoes and pulled her socks away, all the while moving dangerously close to his little friend._

_Just as she was about to unclasp her bra, Ichigo's hand shot out to stop her. "Hold it! Bad idea!" _Shouldn't she have trouble moving if she drank Rohypnol?!

_Rukia helplessly looked at him. "Hot..." _

How the hell am I suppose to say "no" to that?!_ His mind reeled. "I-I know you're burning up, b-but—"_

"_... burn... up..." she whined and broke the clasp, spilling her breasts to his view._

_His face must be burning up too. He never took interest to girls with enormous racks, but hers were ridiculously perfect! They weren't too big, nor too small!!  
_

_Ichigo shot his head back and chanted, "Don't look, don't look!" over and over again. It was too much though, when she started rubbing her breasts against him._

_He couldn't deny that it felt heavenly, but broke through his reverie when he felt her ripping off his shirt and yanking his beater off. "Hey!"_

_The desperation on her face was heavily turning Ichigo on. _She must be boiling at this point.

_Before he could say anything else, she completely pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles. They couldn't go down any further due to his shoes. _

_He just laid there and watched her every move. Understanding it, was something he had given up on. Most of the time, he never hesitated to throw a girl off of him, _especially_ one that was sex-crazed even when drunk. This one girl though... he just couldn't push away. It was like when they were at the concert. He just couldn't look away once he found her.  
_

_Rukia then winced and pressed her whole body to his. _

_He could feel all of the heat radiating off of her, even though his room was well air conditioned. His cool hand raised itself to run down her back, making her sigh. _

_Moving his head at an angle, he saw her beautiful face switch from extreme discomfort to content. Her eyes slowly began to shut and in no time, she was completely knocked out._

_Ichigo leaned his head back and sighed. He tried to get up, but she held tight, not wanting to lose the coolness his body allowed. _

"_You've got to be kidding me..." he mumbled._

_He looked down again to see pieces of hair covering her doll-like face. Pulling the strands behind her ear, he whispered, "You're going to be really shocked in the morning."_

_Finding it helpless, he kicked his shoes, pants, and boxers to the side and grabbed the sheet up with his foot. _

_Rolling her onto his arm on their side, he covered her with the white sheet and fell asleep with her clinging to him. _

_Not that even he knew, but a content smile played against his lips as well.  
_

_End of Flashback_

"So basically... you washed down a drugged cup, ripped off your own clothes AND mine, and refused to let me go for the rest of the night..." Ichigo concluded.

She was left gaping like a fish and pulled the covers up to see that, true to his story, she still had her panties on.

Her cellphone chose that moment to ring again and he smirked as he watched her clumsily reach down to get it.

Sitting with her back to him, holding the sheet to her chest, she answered. "H-Hello?"

"Kuchiki! Where are you?!" came the panicked voice of one Kaien Shiba. "After they kicked us out last night, I couldn't find you!! I called your house and the butler told me you weren't there! Are you okay?! Are you crazy to leave that place without me?!"

Rukia held the phone away from her ear, but could clearly hear his rant. She glanced at Ichigo who was staring at the screaming device in her hand. He then redirected his gaze to her.

She blushed and timidly answered, "I-I'm at my c-cousin's house."

"Cousin's?!"

"Y-Yeah... I felt like leaving early and my cousin lives right down the road..."

A hand gently gripped her wrist to get her attention.

She turned towards the sexy man laying in bed next to her. He had his elbow propped up and his jaw was resting in his palm. His face was intense as he mouthed, "Boyfriend?"

Rukia scrunched her face and shook her head, mouthing back, "Friend."

"_Any_ boyfriend?" he asked tilting his head down.

She blushed and shook her head.

He smirked and relaxed his hand, allowing it to wrap around her stomach and pull her against his chest.

She suppressed a yelp and glared down at him from her sitting position.

"Oh that's good. So anyway, I think we have enough people to do the limo. It'll be me, you, Orihime, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Renji, Keigo, and... well if he can find a date, she'll be in too."

Rukia's face lit up and she returned to the phone. "Great! I still haven't decided on my dress yet though..."

Ichigo's face fell and he slowly got up to sit behind her.

He could hear Kaien's laughter. "I know you'll look stunning in whatever you pick. I'm just the luckiest guy on Earth to be having the beautiful Rukia Kuchiki as my prom date."

She blushed, but then felt a chill as a breath was by her ear.

"Let's not forget the bad case of blue balls that you left me with too..."

She shivered as he began to kiss her neck. "What are you spewing about?!" she hissed.

"Well it's the truth, Rukia!" Kaien exclaimed. "You're amazingly gorgeous!"

Turning to the phone, she realized Kaien mistook exactly _who_ it was directed to. "Ah!"

Ichigo placed a kiss on the edge of her jaw and growled into her skin.

"What was that?" questioned her companion.

"Um... my cousin's dog... he's in bed with me right now..."

She could feel his slight snicker as he continued to munch away on her neck. His fingers played at the sheets covering her. Rukia held fast and tried to push him away, but to no avail.

"Wow, he sounds angry..."

"No," she grunted, "Just stubborn... ouch!" He bit her.

Kaien laughed. "Maybe he's hungry."

Rukia turned her head and glared at his mischievous face as she rubbed her wounded neck. "Yeah... hungry..." she mumbled.

Ichigo took the chance and pulled the covers away from her body, causing her to gasp and kneel to get off the bed.

Little did she know, he was always up for a challenge.

He grabbed her, forcing her to brace herself on all fours. Kaien had said something, so she brought her phone back to her ear. "W-What was that?"

"Did he bite you again?"

"N-No... he just... jumped me..."

She couldn't even turn her head to look at him since his face was buried in the junction of her neck and shoulder. His right hand was busy kneading her breast while his left was playing with the elastic of her panties. She had to restrain a moan at the sensations he was evoking.

"Just flick him on the nose. I heard that most dogs know that they're doing something bad when you flick them on the nose. They also know that it means they have to stop."

Rukia knew it was stupid, but she did it anyway. It just got her finger caught in his mouth instead. His gaze looked mockingly at her as she was slowly losing her common sense from his light sucking.

Another growl escaped from him as he watched her pretty mouth open to aid her in breathing.

"Uh oh. Sounds like that didn't work."

She couldn't answer him, since Ichigo took that moment to pull her head back and crush his lips to hers. A whimper fought against his mouth, but that didn't stop him. He was on a mission to finish what they started last night.

"Rukia? Are you okay?" came a worried Kaien.

Ichigo ripped his mouth from hers and huskily whispered against her temple, "Say 'goodbye, Kaien'."

She just stared at his jawline and he smirked, kissing her again.

Her grip on the phone slipped, but he caught it and brought it back up to her ear. "Say 'goodbye', _Rukia_." Her name brought a sweet taste to his tongue.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was drugged all over again. She quietly said as she was told, "Goodbye, Ru—"

Ichigo flipped the phone shut and chuckled. "_You_ are Rukia. Not him... but I'll admit..." He craned his neck back to her and tossed her cell to the floor. "... that was cute..."

Rukia felt his tongue slip into her mouth and she accepted it. They fought fiercely as Ichigo continued to caress her body.

She began to rub her butt against something that she was quite foreign to. Feeling his grin, she brought her hand to feel _him_.

He let go of her lips and slid his down to her shoulder. The soft, yet curious touches that came from that small hand was driving him insane. His hand massaged her mound roughly, eliciting a gasp from her.

Rukia was panting hard at this point and let her head fall back when she felt his hand slide against her cloth-covered slit. She knew he could feel it. How wet she was.

She panicked when he grabbed the back of her panties and let them fall to her knees. He then spread her legs in able to easily pet her. Her juices were undoubtedly slipping down her inner thighs and needless to say, she was embarrassed. His fingers made a path in her in no time.

Just when her arms were about to give out on her, Ichigo lifted her to her side, pulling her panties off completely.

She braced herself on her left arm as he wrapped his left around her torso. From hearing stories, she recognized this as spooning position. His right arm made itself into a hook and drew her right leg into the air.

Wasting no time, he pressed his rock hard erection to her unbelievably wet entrance.

Ichigo kissed her cheek and whispered against her ear. "Ready? Rukia?"

_What the hell are you doing?! You don't know this guy and you're about to have sex with him!! UNPROTECTED SEX with him!! Are you crazy?!_

Her conscience had a point.

"Yeah."

She can regret it later.

Ichigo slammed his cock right up her pussy in one thrust, releasing a dreadful scream from his virgin lover.

"Oh my God! Take it out... pull it out!" she cried.

Though it did bring an ache in his chest, he stayed still as his hands gently caressed her skin, trying their best to soothe the pain.

"Please pull it out..." she softly whimpered, but he just silenced her with a kiss and slowly rocked his hips against her.

She let out a sharp gasp and whined against his lips, but he'd be patient. He'd have to, since she felt so ridiculously good.

Rukia pulled away and turned her head forward, closing and opening her eyes. She looked down to see their bodies join together and saw a small stream of her blood drip onto the sheets. _I definitely lost it now..._

Ichigo was forcing his body to stay calm, but that was proving to be quite difficult. The angle he was in was nice, but he wanted more than that.

Lifting himself up, he twisted Rukia on her back and placed her right leg over his left shoulder. She squeaked in surprise, but found their new position a little more comfortable.

They were panting in unison as Ichigo steadily slid in and out of her. Once in a while, he'd bend forward to give her a kiss to either her lips, cheeks, forehead, or nose. The sexy sounds that were passing through her lips were driving him wild.

Leaning forward he grunted, "So... fucking... tight...". He then lifted her other leg onto his right shoulder and slammed himself against her, making her scream.

Her hands scrambled to find something to hold onto. What they found, were his thighs. She then aided him in their dance, gasping, "M-More... bi-big..."

That boosted his ego and with a smirk, he lifted her ass off the bed and pounded her with the power of an earthquake.

Rukia's mouth opened in a silent scream and then her eyes went wide. "S-Something..."

"Coming?" he heaved. "... me too..."

The next second, Rukia was seeing pure white. She could feel her insides convulse around him and they were milking him dry. Leaning forward until he was an inch away from her face, he invitingly stuck his tongue out. She automatically raised her head to lightly suck on it as they reached nirvana together. He shot a warm liquid up her canal and she could feel it get squeezed out as he continued to pump.

Finishing up, Ichigo let out a long moan and allowed himself to drop on top of her. Afraid that he was crushing her though, he flipped to his side and watched her attempt to calm her racing heart.

He was willing to bet, that his was running just as wild.

An awkward silence passed between them until Ichigo had the courage to speak first. "So... do you like that guy...?"

Rukia blinked at the ceiling, then turned her head to face him. "Who? Kaien?"

His eyes were directed past her, but he gave a slight nod.

She smirked. "Why? Already in love with me after one round?"

His eyes flashed to hers with a blush. "No way! Who would like a midget like you?!"

"You took my virginity..." she said nonchalantly and pointed to her blood as emphasis.

He scoffed and looked away. "Tch... that was punishment for the blue balls last night..."

"... really?"

"Duh... I'm a major rock star. I can play with any girl I want." he said as he turned his back to her.

She winced, but kept strong. No way in hell, would she admit that a one night stand could hurt her. _Wishful thinking you idiot... he's famous... why would he want anymore to do with you...?_

Rukia's thoughts turned bitter and she shot up, ignoring the pain in her nether regions.

He felt her get off the bed and heard her rummaging. Curious, he looked over his shoulder to see her dressing herself. He sighed and turned again.

Resting his head on a propped elbow, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she asked as she looked for her shoes, "I'm leaving."

Ichigo watched as she found one pair and scanned the room for the other. "Why?"

She stopped and gave him a look of disbelief. "You just wanted to _fuck_, right?" His eye twitched at that insensitive word. "Well you got that and now I get to go."

His eyes softened. _Did it really come out like that?_

When her hand touched the knob, he whispered, "You don't have to..."

It stopped her heart, but she wasn't going to be fooled. She ignored him and turned the knob only to be greeted by a group of musicians.

Shinji's hand was in the air, prepared to knock, while Kensei had his hands in his pocket and a piece of toast in his mouth. Hiyori's form was bent and her hand was by her ear, almost as if she was trying to listen. Needless to say, they were all shocked when she swung the door open.

Shinji gave a shy smile and opened his palm for a wave. "Mornin'!"

A scream echoed throughout Japan.

* * *

Three Months Later

Rukia stepped out of the limo with her date, her purple princess gown trailing behind her.

Kaien, who had on a simple tux on, looked down at his date and grinned. "You look gorgeous."

She blushed, whispered a "Thanks", and pulled him towards the hall.

The doors opened and they stared in amazement. Cherry blossoms were the theme and they were decorated beautifully. Things from fake trees to a blossom fountain, graced the room and the dance floor was large enough for a hundred elephants. The lights were dimmed, but there was enough to make everyone glimmer.

"I'll go get us some drinks." he said as he patted her back.

She nodded and made her way near the dance floor, but was stopped by a large hand.

Turning around she tilted her head. "That was quick."

Kaien smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to dance with you instead." Holding out his hand, he waited for her answer.

She eyed his hand skeptically and looked into his eyes. Something was different, but she allowed him to take her onto the dance floor since she still felt comfortable.

He playfully twirled her around, listening to her adorable laughter, until they were in the center. The song was slow, so she leaned her head against his chest as he held her tightly to him.

Rukia looked up into his smirking face, though she noticed something slightly off. _Either he shrunk... or I grew... _She hopped it was the latter.

The song softly came to an end, allowing Rukia to speak.

"Kaien... yo—"

Well, she couldn't say much since he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her glossed lips. A spark ran through their bodies and she moaned at the sensation.

She could hear her fellow schoolmates clap and cheer for the host announcing on stage, but she didn't care. The somewhat familiar kiss kept her busy.

That is... until she heard...

"And now ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for our surprise musical guests.... THE VIZARDS!!!!!!!"

Her eyes shot open as the crowd roared in undying excitement.

Just then, the spot light was on her and Kaien, nearly throwing her into an early grave. Everyone gasped and stepped away from the couple, forming a circle around them instead.

He took on a smug look and reached into his pocket to pull out a wireless headset. Placing it around his head, he signaled the band to play, and took Rukia in a slow sway.

Utterly confused, she turned her head towards the stage, only to see three out of the four Vizards. Even more nervous, she glanced at her date.

He was slightly shorter, his muscles seemed a little smaller, his eyelashes were a little shorter, he seemed a LOT cuter, and...

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes, _

His singing made her knees weak...

_I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised. _

The instruments that the Vizards were playing were different from their norm. Kensei, instead of an electric guitar, held an acoustic. Shinji, instead of his bass, played the piano while Hiyori turned the sheets for him.

_And you're lying real still,  
but your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
that's three that have passed, one more's fine. _

Even though she already knew, she had to see with her own eyes. Reaching up, she tore the black wig off of the man's head and was met with a mess of spiky orange hair.

One hand left her waist to pop out the blue contacts that were blocking her view from his strong, amber eyes. His hand then reached for hers and twirled her around as the chorus came in.

_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything. _

Ichigo allowed a genuine smile to take over his features as he lightly raised her chin and confessed his true feelings in his next verse.

_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
but I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival._

_And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near. _

Orihime, as well as every other girl in the room, stared on in extreme envy. Some were biting through their handkerchiefs while others stuffed their faces with food.

Renji, would admit that he was shocked, but rooted for his best friend nonetheless. He also had the support of Uryuu and... well Keigo and many others cried, but they'll get over it... eventually...

_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything._

Kensei came on strong with Ichigo as Shinji played with all his might.

_Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say, _

Shinji and Kensei softened with Ichigo, which then led to a rising bridge.

_That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything. _

The orange-haired rock star twirled his date yet again and led her all around their dance floor.

_I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string, _

Cherry blossoms slowly fell from the ceiling as everyone marveled in awe and the song came to an end.

_I just don't wanna miss anything..._

As Ichigo sang his last line, he pulled Rukia into a tight embrace, resting their foreheads together as he did.

The audience clapped at the beautiful performance. Even though some were envious, they still praised their lovestruck star.

The Vizards even cheered for the interesting new couple.

"I-Ichigo—"

He immediately dove in to give her a passionate kiss.

Pulling away, he stated softly, "That was the first time I heard my name pass through those lips..."

She blushed and muttered, "What about before...?"

He shrugged. "I didn't mean to sound harsh, but truth be told, I never slept with someone I just met the night before." Moving the stray bang away from the middle of her face, he gave her a playful smirk. "I felt something different for you, pipsqueak."

Rukia kicked his shin for the name, causing him to fall forward on her from pain. "Jackass..." She blinked for a couple of seconds before realizing something important. "Wait a minute... I came here with Kaien!" Eying him, she warily asked, "What... did you do?"

Ichigo stood up and scratched his head. "Well..."

"After you guys screwed, he went obsessive, and hired a crew to spy on your lover boy!" Shinji happily answered from behind Ichigo.

Kensei then came out from the other side of Ichigo's shoulder and added, "Then he made sure that our band would play for your prom..."

"And then!" Hiyori blabbed as she popped from the top of Ichigo's head, "Everyone saw the resemblance, so he bought the wig and the contacts and switched places when lover boy went for the drinks, leaving lover—"

"That's enough!" Ichigo yelled as he slapped his hand over her mouth. "Who asked you guys?!"

Shinji feigned hurt. "Your girlfriend. _You_ sure as hell wasn't going to tell her how crazy you are abo—"

All three Vizards found themselves outside, banging on the front doors in less than four seconds.

Rukia stared at his scowling face. "Is that true?"

He glanced in the opposite direction, a tint crawling on his face. "... maybe..."

She couldn't help it. Her giggle slipped as well as the words that came out of her mouth. "Love at first fuck?"

That did it.

Ichigo grabbed her by the chin and made her look into his eyes. He seemed outraged. "Listen here." She had to admit, she was a little scared. "I _never_ want to hear that I 'fucked' you again..."

He planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I _made love_ to you..."

Her anxiousness went away as a bright smile bloomed on her face.

It quickly turned deadly. "Well next time you 'make love' to me, you better wear a fucking condom..."

He raised an eyebrow as she pushed him away and turned her back, ready to leave.

"My period was late by two days and I was about ready to die! I wasted so much money on those damn home pregnancy tests!! Do you have any idea how much trouble I would've been in if it came out positive?!"

Ichigo sighed, but felt a smile play at his mouth. He took a couple of large steps in order to fall next to her and bent down to silence her angry rant.

Their eyes locked at the kiss. Hers were furious while his were mischievous.

It was fate that they met...

It is destiny that will keep them together...

* * *

Somewhere, deep within the depths of the building... there was a janitor's closet...

"And inside that closet?" you may ask.

"Let me out you crazy Vizard!!" yelled a teal-eyed man in a tux.

He can punch, kick, and scream all we wanted... but the door was nailed shut...

It was Kaien Shiba's destiny to lose against Ichigo Kurosaki...

It is Kaien's fate...

to be released by the janitor, when he returns from vacation in two days...

* * *

**Well? Didja like it? Was that sucker long or what?! Haha but I think the songs had a little to do with that. I had to admit, that even I got chills when I re-read this! Though, yes. I do realize that Rukia's not much of a "screaming fangirl" in this one, but she does become a fan at the end of course. I also had a hard time picturing her squeal over anything other than Chappy the Rabbit.**

**Now, I really like Kaien, don't get me wrong!! But please, this is IchiRuki. It must be done!  
**

**Repeating Info: I always tell you guys to leave me requests and you still can, but this might be my last one-shot for a bit since I want to focus more on "A Journey To Love". If you guys don't mind an excruciatingly long wait, then feel free to leave me a request. I just want to finish AJTL before I forget my whole plot to it. (Don't worry, I still remember every intention and am still working out the kinks) So the updates to this collection may be slowed tremendously, we'll just have to see!  
**

**Like always, thank you for all of your patience and support!! **

**You all know that reviews make my day so PLEAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!**

**Until next time =D  
**


End file.
